Of Maple and Four-Leaf Clover
by Deathberry Challenge
Summary: Fic ini spesial untuk Zou Raa, pemenang pertama event Deathberry Challenge.


Fic ini spesial untuk **Zou Raa**, pemenang pertama event **Deathberry Challenge**.

...

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Of Maple and Four-Leaf Clover**

by

**Kinkyo Sou**

…

Warning : AU, kemungkinan OOC, ceritanya panjang−jadi siapkan waktu dan stamina sebelum membaca fic ini− dan,

Selamat Membaca…

…

_Bahkan sang waktu tak kuasa membuat cinta untukmu lekang dari hatiku._

...

"Huaaa~ _Nii-samaaa_!"

"_Otou-sama_, sudah kukatakan jangan bawa Rukia kemari kan?"

"Dia memaksa ingin ikut kemari karena mendengar kau masuk rumah sakit. Dia bahkan mengancam akan pergi sendiri dengan bus kalau aku tidak membawanya."

"Aku hanya luka ringan karena tersenggol mobil. Aku tidak mau Rukia melihatku begini…"

"_Nii-sama_ jahat! Kenapa aku tidak boleh melihatmu?"

Byakuya tersenyum lembut. Diusapnya pipi Rukia kecil yang masih menangis sambil memeluk boneka kelinci kesayangannya yang bernama Chappy itu. Wajah bulat lucunya yang putih bertambah kemerahan karena tangisannya yang begitu kuat. Rukia adalah adik kesayangan Byakuya satu-satunya. Meski mereka berbeda 10 tahun, tapi bagi Byakuya, Rukia kecil sangat berarti untuknya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak mau membuatmu khawatir. Dua atau tiga hari lagi aku sudah boleh pulang."

"Rukia ingin di sini bersama _Nii-sama_…" rengek Rukia.

"Tidak boleh Rukia. Kau tidak boleh di sini lama-lama. Hawa rumah sakit tidak bagus untukmu," jelas Byakuya.

"Itu benar sayang, bagaimana kalau kau datang setiap hari saja? _Tou-sama_ akan menyuruh orang untuk mengantar dan menjemputmu kemari? Kau mau?"

"_Otou-sama_, tapi Rukia—"

"Tidak ada gunanya melarang anak ini. Kau mau melihatnya menangis berhari-hari? Atau kau mau dia berbuat nekat hanya karena dilarang menemanimu di sini?"

Byakuya menghembuskan napas putus asa mendengar kata-kata ayahnya itu. Rukia memang tidak mau jauh-jauh darinya. Itu karena sekarang ini mereka hanya hidup bertiga saja setelah kematian ibunya. Ayahnya sangat sibuk di perusahaan sehingga jarang ada waktu bersama anak-anaknya. Rukia kecil hanya ditemani oleh pelayan rumahnya dan sesekali Byakuya akan menemani adik bungsunya itu jika tidak ada tugas dan kegiatan sekolah. Apalagi Rukia terlihat kesepian sekali beberapa waktu ini.

"Baiklah, sepertinya menyenangkan kalau Rukia bisa menemaniku di sini," ujar Byakuya akhirnya.

"Horeeeee!"

Wajah bulat putih mirip bakpau itu tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi susu depannya yang tumbuh tidak beraturan itu. Rukia langsung melompat kegirangan ke pelukan kakak sulungnya setelah mendapat persetujuan langsung dari Byakuya.

Yah, sebenarnya Byakuya mengalami cedera kaki hingga harus digips untuk beberapa saat. Dokter mengatakan kalau gips kakinya bisa dibuka kurang dari seminggu dan Byakuya bisa berjalan seperti biasa lagi.

Rukia kecil sudah dua hari ini menemani sang kakak di rumah sakit. Ayahnya memang tidak bisa menjenguk setiap saat karena pekerjaannya. Dan begitu malam hari, Byakuya akan ditinggal sendirian karena tidak ada yang bisa menemaninya. Setiap saat melihat Rukia yang menemaninya seharian sudah cukup untuk Byakuya.

Dalam waktu singkat, Rukia kecil sudah akrab dengan banyak perawat dan dokter yang bertugas mengawasi Byakuya. Bahkan Rukia cukup mengenal beberapa pasien yang ada di sekitar kamar Byakuya. Ada nenek-nenek tua yang sering bercerita tentang dongeng kelinci pada Rukia, kakak perempuan yang suka memberinya hadiah cokelat setiap kali menengok Byakuya dan paman-paman yang juga sering membelikannya jus di mesin otomatis itu. Dalam waktu singkat, Rukia langsung disukai. Sifatnya yang ceria dan menggemaskan memang membuat orang-orang langsung terpesona padanya.

Karena itulah Byakuya tidak begitu khawatir ketika Rukia memilih jalan-jalan sejenak keluar ruangan Byakuya saat dia merasa bosan atau Byakuya latihan berjalan pasca cederanya ini dengan tim terapis.

Ketika tiga hari berlalu, Byakuya dikabari bahwa dia harus menjalani pengobatan agak lama karena kakinya sedikit mengalami masalah. Tapi tidak begitu berarti dan tidak mengancam sama sekali. Hanya untuk memastikan saja.

Hari ini Rukia kecil menunggu Byakuya dari ruang terapis tepat di depan kamarnya sembari duduk di ruang tunggu seperti biasa. Selagi menunggu itu, Rukia melihat seorang laki-laki yang masih cukup muda duduk di depan mesin otomatis penjual jus kalengan itu. Laki-laki itu tampak begitu murung sambil memeluk sepasang alat penyangga. Karena memakai piyama rumah sakit yang sama dengan kakaknya, Rukia mengira kalau laki-laki itu juga sama dengan kakaknya.

"Paman sedang apa?"

Laki-laki berambut aneh itu masih menunduk tak menghiraukan Rukia yang kini tepat berdiri di depannya. Karena Rukia kecil, jadi berdiri di depan paman berambut terang itu kini tampak sejajar meski paman itu hanya duduk.

"Paman, ada koin 100 yen?"

Rukia menjulurkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memeluk boneka Chappy-nya itu ke depan paman murung itu.

Seketika itu pula, laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya melihat Rukia kecil yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah polos.

"100 yen?" ulangnya dengan suara serak.

"Hmp! 100 yen!" ulang Rukia juga dengan suara riangnya.

"Aku… ada. Tapi buat apa?"

Rukia menoleh ke belakangnya sembari menunjuk mesin penjual otomatis itu dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Aku mau jus jeruk," jelas Rukia.

"Aku juga mau minum tadi, tapi mesin itu rusak. Aku sudah memasukkan koin 100 yen ke dalamnya tapi minumannya tidak keluar," kata laki-laki berwajah tampan itu. Tidak diduga, walau terlihat kusut, murung dan lusuh, tapi dia punya wajah yang tampan. Sekilas Rukia terpana dengan wajahnya. Tapi tidak ada laki-laki yang jauh lebih tampan dari kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Benarkah? Berarti Paman tidak tahu caranya ya?"

"Caranya?" ulang laki-laki bertongkat itu lagi.

Rukia tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya yang tidak teratur itu tapi sangat putih dan bersih. Rukia berlari ke mesin otomatis itu dan langsung menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat seraya menaruh kedua tangannya di kaca mesin itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian…

BRUUKK!

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Laki-laki itu berteriak kaget saat Rukia menghentakkan kepalanya lumayan kuat ke mesin otomatis itu. Rukia langsung mundur beberapa langkah sambil mengusap kepalanya dan kembali berlari ke kolong mesin itu.

Rupanya dia mendapatkan jus jeruk di sana.

Itu kan…

Rukia berbalik dengan gembira seraya menunjukkan kaleng jus itu kepada laki-laki tak dikenalnya ini.

"Lihat, aku berhasil!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Bisa-bisa kepalamu terluka!" ujar laki-laki itu terkesan membentak tapi bernada cemas.

"Kepalaku jauh lebih kuat dari kepala orang lain. Aku pernah jatuh dari lantai dua tapi kepalaku baik-baik saja. Mesin ini… memang harus dipukul dengan kepalaku baru berfungsi. Orang lain tidak bisa melakukannya. Oh ya Paman, karena aku yang mengambilnya jadi jus ini milikku ya?"

Rukia berlari cepat dan duduk tepat di samping laki-laki itu sambil menggenggam kaleng jusnya.

"Hei, Paman. Bukakan ini…" rengek Rukia.

Laki-laki yang sedari tadi dipanggil Rukia Paman itu menoleh dengan setengah enggan tapi kemudian mengambil kaleng minuman itu. Membukanya dengan setengah malas lalu meminumnya.

"Paman! Itu kan punyaku!" rengek Rukia keras.

"Siapa bilang? Ini punyaku. Kan aku yang membelinya dengan uangku."

"Tapi itu aku yang mengambilnya! Paman tidak boleh curang begitu!"

"Siapa yang curang?"

"Paman seperti anak kecil! Masa tidak mau mengalah dengan anak kecil? Kata ayah orang yang tidak mau mengalah dengan anak kecil akan dikutuk setan kentang!"

Laki-laki berambut abnormal itu kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan nyaris menumpahkan minuman kalengnya. Perutnya sampai sakit karena tertawa terpingkal seperti ini. Bahkan air matanya juga keluar. Rukia hanya diam memandanginya.

"Sudahlah, ini ambil. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula, aku juga tidak mau dikutuk setan kentang karenamu…"

"Ternyata wajah Paman saat tertawa sangat tampan…" puji Rukia.

"Benarkah? Kalau wajahku tampan, apa aku akan tetap dikutuk setan kentang karena tidak mau mengalah denganmu?"

"Tentu saja! Lagipula, orang paling tampan di dunia itu hanya kakakku saja!"

***KIN***

Hari ini juga, Rukia kembali bertemu dengan paman berambut aneh itu. Dia selalu duduk di depan mesin otomatis itu. Ketika melihat Rukia, paman itu akan tersenyum ramah. Rukia terlihat nyaman bersama dengan paman tampan itu. Apalagi mereka selalu bercerita banyak hal. Paman itu juga cukup kaget karena banyak orang yang mengenal Rukia dan menyapanya. Kadang ada juga yang memberi Rukia permen dan cokelat secara cuma-cuma. Gadis itu memang bisa mengambil hati siapa saja. Wajar kalau dia dikenal oleh orang-orang di rumah sakit ini.

"Paman, suka kelopak semanggi atau daun _maple_?" tanya Rukia kala itu.

Sehabis bermain kartu, mereka berdua duduk di taman rumah sakit. Rukia juga tahu kalau ternyata paman ini mengalami kecelakaan serius sehingga kakinya mengalami masalah dan tidak bisa membuatnya berjalan normal seperti biasa. Meski sudah dijelaskan, Rukia kecil tentu saja tidak mengerti. Tapi paman tampan ini juga tidak mau membebani otak kecil Rukia yang memang belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa masalah yang sebenarnya ia hadapi saat ini.

"Hmm, semuanya bagus. Kalau kau sendiri?"

"Aku justru bertanya pada Paman. Apa yang Paman sukai?"

Paman itu diam sejenak. Seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau aku suka—"

"Rukia?! Sedang apa di sana? Ayo kemari!"

"Astaga… itu suara _Otou-sama_. Beliau pasti marah kalau aku jauh-jauh. Nanti aku beritahu Paman, sekarang aku pergi dulu!"

Rukia kecil buru-buru pergi setelah mendengar suara sang ayah yang memanggilnya. Sepertinya ayahnya mencarinya sedari tadi.

***KIN***

**10 years later…**

Sialan!

Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkannya?!

"Aku bisa mati!"

Kaki-kakinya dipaksa berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Kenapa kebiasaan buruknya sekarang bertambah dua kali lipat semenjak di bangku menengah ini?

Begitu melihat gerombolan siswa yang bertumpuk di depan gerbang sekolah, Rukia cepat-cepat memutar otomatis berlindung di persimpangan menuju sekolahnya. Gawat… itu Aramaki-sensei… dia selalu menghukum siswa yang terlambat tanpa ampun. Mana mungkin Rukia muncul di sana dan menerima hukuman dengan pasrah kan?

Baiklah! Jalan satu-satunya hanya itu.

Jalan rahasia yang hanya diketahui olehnya saja!

***KIN***

"Hei! Kenapa kau di sini?"

Beberapa anak laki-laki yang sudah diperbolehkan masuk ke kelas terlihat mencurigai Rukia yang sudah duduk manis di bangkunya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku duduk di sini," sangkal Rukia.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku jelas melihatmu di simpang jalan setelah bel bunyi! Harusnya kau ikut dihukum bersama kami tahu!"

"Apa? Hei, aku tidak peduli urusan kalian mau dihukum atau tidak. Yang jelas aku tidak terlambat!"

"Omong kosong! Pasti kau melakukan sesuatu kan?"

"Apa maksudmu hah?"

"Apa kau menantangku?!"

"Hah? Kau mau cari mati hah?!"

Sontak saja kerumunan anak-anak satu kelas menyingkirkan meja dan kursi mereka sehingga membuat lahan kosong untuk atraksi pagi ini. Mereka dengan riang bertepuk tangan dan meneriaki nama Rukia untuk menghajar anak laki-laki yang mencari masalah dengannya. Mungkin untuk sebagian orang di sekolah ini sudah tahu dengan jelas siapa Kuchiki Rukia ini.

Dia pemegang sabuk hitam karate. Walau tubuhnya mungil, tapi itu memberikan efek yang bagus untuk membasmi lawannya dengan mudah karena dia bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan mudah. Bahkan untuk teknik melompat yang bagus pun Rukia bisa.

Rukia segera melakukan peregangan badan dan membunyikan jari-jarinya.

"Dasar gadis sombong! Kau mati hari ini!"

Laki-laki itu berniat menyerangnya sekarang. Tidak masalah, Rukia bisa menghindar dengan mudah. Dan lihat, tubuh mungilnya bisa menghindar dengan cepat dan mulai melakukan serangan balasan dengan menendang punggung laki-laki bodoh itu hingga dia tersungkur ke lantai. Rukia langsung saja melompat ke atas punggungnya dan melipat tangan laki-laki itu ke belakang hingga dia menjerit kesakitan.

"HEI! Hei! Sakit tahu! Lepaskan aku!" pekik anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau bilang ingin membuatku mati, tapi sekarang kau malah merengek kesakitan begini. Masih mau cari mati sekarang hah?"

"A-aduh! Lepaskan! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku minta maaf, lepaskan aku sekarang," mohonnya sembari menggelinjang di lantai karena Rukia menekan tangannya dengan kuat.

Dalam sekali sentakan, Rukia melepaskannya setelah menendang kaki laki-laki itu dengan kesal. Kontan saja seisi kelas yang melihat peristiwa itu terdiam di tempat. Entah apa yang membuat mereka jadi begitu pucat dan ketakutan. Sepertinya Rukia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mengerikan. Paling tidak dia memang tidak begitu membuat rusuh kan?

Begitu Rukia berbalik, ungu kelabunya langsung terbelalak lebar.

"Kuchiki Rukia, bagus sekali. Kau hampir mematahkan tangan anak orang lain pagi ini huh?"

Sialan...

Aramaki-sensei…

***KIN***

Kurosaki Ichigo, 27 tahun, baru saja diterima sebagai guru magang di Seireitei High School. Tadinya ada seorang guru wanita yang mengajar, tapi dia berhenti karena menikah dan pindah dari Tokyo untuk mengikuti suaminya yang bekerja di luar kota. Tadinya Ichigo ingin melanjutkan strata duanya dulu, tapi melihat kesempatan ini dia jadi berubah pikiran. Lagipula… sebenarnya dia ingin…

"Selamat bergabung di sekolah kami, Kurosaki-sensei. Semoga anda menyukai sekolah ini," sapa Kyouraku-sensei, selaku kepala sekolah di Seireitei High School ini. Ichigo baru saja menghadap ke ruangan kepala sekolah untuk melapor bahwa dirinya sudah bisa memulai pekerjaannya sebagai pengajar di sekolah ini.

"Sama-sama. Mohon bantuannya, saya akan bekerja keras mulai sekarang."

"Tidak usah kaku begitu, santai saja. Tapi, walau anak-anak di sini lumayan nakal, sebenarnya mereka bisa diatasi. Jadi jangan khawatir."

"Ya," balas Ichigo.

Setelah berbicara singkat dengan Kyouraku, Ichigo kemudian memilih keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menuju meja kerjanya yang sekarang. Di sini Ichigo mulai mengajar sebagai guru Bahasa Jepang. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu memikirkan materi yang sulit kan? Yah seperti rumus-rumus memusingkan, atau teori-teori yang membuat orang yang membacanya jadi muntah. Tenang saja, Ichigo juga benci hal-hal seperti itu.

"Aduh, aduh! _Sensei_, telingaku sakit!"

"Hah?! Kau mengatakan sakit setelah kau hampir mematahkan tangan orang lain?"

"Aku tidak mematahkannya! Dia yang mencari gara-gara duluan!"

Seorang pria dengan dandanan pakaian olahraga dan rambut afro-nya itu tengah menjewer seorang siswi bertubuh mungil. Setelah sampai di mejanya, baru pria itu melepaskan jewerannya dan mulai memarahi anak itu.

"Hei, kau itu kan seorang gadis! Memang tidak bisa bersikap sedikit lembut hah? Sikapmu ini lebih mirip berandalan daripada gadis bangsawan tahu!"

"Bagaimana aku bersikap lembut saat mereka akan menghabisiku? Aku hanya melakukan bentuk pertahanan diri."

"Pertahanan diri apa?! Yang kau lakukan itu malah memancing kerusuhan! Bagaimana kalau anak itu tidak terima dengan perbuatanmu dan mengadukan masalah ini kepada orangtuanya? Kau bisa celaka tahu!"

"Kalau dia sampai melapor, itu kan membuktikan kalau dia pengecut!" sindir Rukia.

Guru nyentrik itu langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya hendak melayangkan pukulan kepada gadis berambut hitam itu. Tentu saja gadis itu langsung menghindar, tapi ternyata guru itu tidak benar-benar akan melayangkan pukulan. Dia hanya menggertak.

"Ck! Kau ini, bagaimana kau bisa hidup dengan menyandang nama bangsawan paling terkenal di Tokyo ini kalau kelakuanmu itu malah mirip berandalan yang ada di Harajuku? Pokoknya, kau harus menyalin 500 kalimat seperti biasa dan dikumpulkan besok. Kalau aku tidak melihatnya besok di mejaku, aku akan langsung menemui walimu!"

"Hah? Kenapa hanya aku sendiri yang menulisnya? Anak itu juga membuat—"

"Bagaimana aku menyuruhnya menulis 500 kalimat kalau kau baru saja ingin mematahkan tangannya hah?! Cepat tulis saja sana!"

Gadis itu tampak tak terima dengan apa yang diputuskan kepadanya. Tapi dia malah menundukkan kepalanya lalu pergi dari hadapan guru itu dengan wajah kusut.

Kenapa wajahnya terasa… familiar?

Pernahkah Ichigo bertemu dengan gadis itu?

***KIN***

Dasar guru sialan!

Mana ada guru yang menyiksa muridnya begini sadis! 500 kalimat katanya? Huh! Jika 500 kalimat ditulis dengan huruf katakana mungkin jawabannya mudah. Ini malah menyulitkannya dengan huruf kanji!

Menulis itu memang menyenangkan, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut huruf kanji, malas sekali rasanya. Bukannya Rukia tidak bisa menulis kanji, hanya saja jika menggabung-gabungkan huruf hiragana atau katakana dan sebagainya itu sungguh membuat Rukia pusing. Memang Rukia mendapat pelajaran kaligrafi dan terima kasih berkat keluarga bangsawannya yang selalu menjunjung tinggi etika dan keahlian seorang bangsawan yang harus lihai kaligrafi dan membuat teh, tapi ini kan di sekolah.

"Rukia, apa yang kau buat?"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya sebentar untuk melihat siapa yang menegurnya di saat matahari tengah begini terik. Bagus sekali. Kapan musim panas ini akan berakhir?

"Aramaki-sial-sensei itu menyuruhku membuat kaligrafi," jawab Rukia asal dan kembali memulai tulisannya saat dirinya mengenali Hinamori Momo yang duduk tepat di depan mejanya itu. Gadis manis itu memang satu kelas dengan Rukia. Secara tidak langsung juga sebenarnya Hinamori-lah yang sering menegur Rukia hingga mereka menjadi teman, meskipun sebenarnya Rukia tidak berpikir begitu.

"Ah~ 500 kalimat lagi kah? Kenapa kau membuatnya di sini?"

"Hari ini aku terlalu banyak kegiatan. Upacara minum teh, _ikebana_, kelas musik dan kelas etika. Aku tidak bisa membolos satu pun dari kegiatan itu," jelas Rukia sambil melanjutkan mahakaryanya ini.

"Oh, aku tidak menyangka kau begitu banyak kegiatan dalam satu hari. Kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak seorang pun yang menginginkan kata lelah dariku. Selagi aku masih bernapas, mereka akan terus menerus memberikan kegiatan untukku sampai aku bisa menguasainya. Katanya itu untuk bekalku di masa depan."

"Hm~ bekal yang begitu banyak… ah ya! Kau sudah tahu? Guru Bahasa Jepang kita sudah datang loh!"

"Tch, kau tidak lihat apa yang kukerjakan ini?"

"Benar juga! Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan saja? Kudengar katanya dia guru baru yang masih muda dan tampan. Kyaa! Anak kelas sebelah juga mengatakan kalau dia sangat, sangat, sangat seksi sekali!"

Rukia menggeram dengan jengkel dan menunjuk dahi Hinamori dengan pensil mekanik yang ada di tangannya itu dengan gemas.

"Hei, aku ini tidak tertarik dengan guru yang seksi. Satu-satunya yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah menyelesaikan tugas sialan ini! Awas saja, Yamamoto sialan itu! Kalau begitu lagi benar-benar akan kupatahkan tangannya!"

"Kau sungguh tidak menarik."

***KIN***

Larut malam itu, Rukia sudah menyelesaikan sebagian kaligrafi yang diberikan oleh Aramaki-sensei itu. 500 kalimat sudah dia selesaikan dengan cepat di sela-sela kegiatannya hari ini.

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandinya, Rukia melihat gambar dinding yang sengaja ditempelkan di kamarnya yang serba ungu pucat dan pink ini. Ada stiker daun _maple _dan daun semanggi di kamarnya yang juga dihiasi boneka Chappy-nya yang ada puluhan itu.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Rukia pernah bertemua dengan seorang laki-laki yang usianya memang jauh lebih tua dari Rukia. Kala itu Rukia memanggilnya Paman tanpa pernah sekali pun bertanya siapa nama aslinya. Bahkan hingga sekarang, ingatan masa lalu itu membuatnya tak bisa lagi mengingat bagaimana wajah Paman itu.

Rukia juga tak ingat seperti apa laki-laki itu di masa lalunya. Semuanya terlalu buram hingga membuat Rukia sakit kepala.

Sungguh sebenarnya dia ingin bertemu lagi dengan paman itu. Tapi… Rukia tak tahu. Rukia tak tahu harus mencarinya mulai dari mana. Dan lagi… apa tujuan Rukia untuk mencari paman itu lagi?

Tidak… Rukia hanya ingin mendengar…

Apa yang disukai oleh paman itu.

Kelopak semanggi… atau daun _maple_?

***KIN***

Rasanya setelah menyerahkan 500 kalimat kutukan itu kini hati Rukia lega bukan main. Rukia tahu kalau Aramaki-sensei itu tidak begitu baik dalam tulisan kanji. Dia juga pasti malas memeriksa satu persatu tulisan Rukia. Dia hanya ingin membuat tangan Rukia pegal saja. Tapi terima kasih, efek dari 500 kalimat itu benar-benar terasa sekarang. Pergelangan tangan Rukia sudah terasa sakit dan pegal. Mungkin kemarin dia terlalu memaksa tangannya untuk banyak bergerak. Apalagi dalam upacara minum teh dan _ikebana_-nya itu.

Begitu akan berjalan memasuki kelasnya, Rukia melihat sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan warna rambut yang mencolok itu. Memangnya di sekolah ini ada laki-laki yang diperbolehkan mewarnai rambut sedemikian menyilaukan? Tapi dia bukan siswa di sini. Dia mengenakan pakaian formal. Apakah dia pengajar di sini? Kenapa Rukia tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini?

Mereka hanya berpapasan satu sama lain. Laki-laki itu juga tidak melihat ke arah Rukia meskipun Rukia sudah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Siapa?

"Oh, kau sudah kembali?" tanya Hinamori begitu Rukia memasuki kelasnya.

"Tentu saja. Melihatnya saja aku sudah muak," oceh Rukia.

"Ayo cepat duduk! _Sensei _baru itu akan datang sebentar lagi."

"_Sensei _baru? Siapa?"

"Hei kau ini! Aku kan sudah—"

Belum sempat Hinamori menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba kelas yang tadinya riuh dan ribut langsung berubah lebih berisik dengan saling berebut bangku untuk duduk dan keadaan kembali hening. Tentu saja Rukia juga kembali cepat-cepat duduk di bangkunya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Salam kenal, perkenalkan, aku pengajar baru di sini menggantikan Yadoumaru-sensei. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Ada yang ingin bertanya mengenaiku sebelum kita mulai pelajaran hari ini?"

"_Sensei_! Apa _Sensei _sudah punya pacar?"

Sorakan 'huuu' langsung terdengar memenuhi kelas ketika salah satu siswi tersebut bertanya begitu spontan. Yah, siapa juga yang tidak tertarik dengan guru yang tampan dan masih muda. Apalagi di kelas ini Rukia paham betul kalau hampir semua perempuannya senang sekali untuk menembak langsung tanpa basa basi.

"Eh? Aku belum punya," jawab guru baru itu kikuk.

"Kalau begitu boleh bertukar _email _tidak?"

"Boleh saja kalau bertanya mengenai pelajaran. Di luar itu tidak akan ditolerir."

Rukia mulai memandang bosan.

Apa-apaan ini. Kenapa kelas ini berubah jadi tempat bertanya yang tidak-tidak?

Tunggu, apa dia laki-laki yang Rukia lihat di koridor tadi?

Hmm…

***KIN***

"Kau lihat? Kau lihat? Kurosaki-sensei benar-benar ramah sekali! Walaupun wajahnya terlihat tidak bersahabat, tapi ternyata dia sangat baik! Kyaa! Aku mulai mengidolakannya," seru Hinamori setelah mereka selesai menyusun buku di dalam loker sekolahnya. Rukia hanya diam mendengarkan sembari menyusun barang-barang apa saja yang akan ditinggalkannya di lokernya hari ini.

"Kalau dia jahat, dia tidak perlu jadi guru. Tapi jadi pemeran antagonis dalam drama saja!" celetuk Rukia.

"Kau ini kenapa dingin sekali sih? Aneh…"

"Dingin? Aku ini realistis," balas Rukia.

"Realistis? Kau lebih terlihat seperti perawan tua yang tidak kunjung menikah tahu!"

"Apa? Hei, umur kita ini baru saja 17 tahun. Bagaimana mungkin kau mau mengatakan kalau aku ini perawan tua yang belum menikah huh?"

"Ckckck… itulah kenapa kau tidak pernah berkencan sekali pun. Kau… harus dewasa, Kuchiki Rukia-chan," bisik Hinamori genit.

Astaga… apa-apaan sekarang ini?

***KIN***

Rukia memandangi surat penjurusan karirnya yang baru saja diterimanya hari ini dari pihak sekolah.

Yah, ini adalah surat yang umum didapatkannya ketika sudah menginjak kelas tiga SMA. Malam begini Rukia masih juga belum terlelap. Tapi malah merenungi apa yang sebaiknya ditulis di dalam kertas ini. Sebagai anak bangsawan, tentu saja ada banyak hal yang akan dilakukan jika Rukia sudah jauh lebih dewasa. Tapi sebagai gadis biasa, Rukia juga ingin melakukan hal yang tidak berkaitan dengan keluarganya.

Apa sebaiknya yang dilakukannya sekarang?

Kalau dia ingin meneruskan ke jalur universitas, jurusan apa yang akan dia ambil nanti?

Kalau dia ingin bekerja, Rukia ingin bekerja sebagai apa?

Belum banyak yang bisa dia lakukan di umurnya yang belum genap 20 tahun ini.

Menikah…

Rukia menggeleng cepat-cepat. Kenapa kata itu terbersit begitu saja di dalam otaknya?

Kenapa malah memikirkan hal itu? Dia bahkan tidak punya seseorang yang dia sukai.

Seseorang…

Hm, apa sekarang kepalanya jadi kacau karena Hinamori tadi? Sepertinya begitu sih.

Sebaiknya Rukia tidur sekarang lah…

***KIN***

Sial, kenapa dia terlambat lagi?!

Oh baiklah, ini bukan mengada-ada lagi! Seharusnya Rukia tidak boleh terlambat seperti ini. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya semalam sampai-sampai dia terlelap begitu nyenyak dan kembali bangun kesiangan? Apa sekarang dirinya sudah tidak bisa lagi konsentrasi pada otaknya?

Sudahlah, cepat masuk ke dalam sekolah!

Rukia tiba di jalan rahasianya.

Ya, sebenarnya ini hanyalah tembok setinggi dua meter yang memagari sekolahnya saja. Di balik tembok ini terhubung dengan bagian belakang gedung sekolah yang jarang dilalui oleh orang lain. Apalagi kelasnya tidak jauh dari sini, tentu saja Rukia dengan mudah lolos begitu saja dari sasaran empuk Aramaki-sensei yang sering menangkap anak-anak yang sering terlambat.

Rukia sudah melempar tasnya lebih dulu dari balik tembok. Sekarang tinggal dirinya yang akan melompat. Ya, ada bak sampah yang biasa dijadikannya pijakan untuk melompat. Lagipula ketinggian dua meter bukan masalah untuk Rukia. Sebelum ini Rukia bahkan pernah melompat lebih tinggi dari ini. Tubuh Rukia juga cukup ringan untuk menginjak bak sampah di sini.

Dan… ketika Rukia sudah hampir tiba di puncak tembok, Rukia mulai akan melompat melewati dinding pembatas ini, ungu kelabunya terbelalak tak percaya.

Seseorang memungut tas miliknya yang sudah lebih dulu dilemparnya tadi.

"Ini milikmu?"

Kabur! Harus kabur! Bagaimana pun harus kabur! Walau nyawa taruhannya harus kabur!

Tapi karena posisi Rukia yang seharusnya bersiap melompat turun, Rukia terlalu panik dan kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga kakinya justru tergelincir ke bawah menyebabkan dirinya ambruk begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah.

BRAAKK!

"Hei?! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dasar… guru baru… sialan!

***KIN***

"Hei! Hei! Ada apa dengannya?"

"Terjatuh! Dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

"Ya! Ya! Kau mau kuantar dengan mobil? Biar lebih cepat. Lihat, kakinya sudah mulai membiru!"

Rukia hanya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menahan malu. Bahkan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya sama sekali bukan apa-apa sekarang walaupun rasanya benar-benar seperti ada tulang yang patah.

Jelas saja sakit! Jatuh dari ketinggian dua meter tanpa persiapan dan ketakutan karena ketahuan menyusup masuk bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi sekarang seisi sekolah tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan… argh! Sialan! Kenapa juga Rukia harus digendong seperti ini oleh guru baru sialan itu?!

Rukia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa ketika dirinya jatuh dan hampir kehilangan kesadaran karena kepalanya juga ikut terbentur mulusnya aspal tempat berlangsungnya kejadian perkara itu. Tahu-tahu, belum sempat Rukia sadar sepenuhnya, si guru baru ini main menggendongnya seperti di drama-drama saja. Dan tatapan iri juga dengki dari siswi lain yang melihat kejadian ini sudah bisa ditebak oleh Rukia.

Hei! Memangnya Rukia mau ada dalam situasi seperti ini hah?!

Setelah kejadian memalukan itu, Rukia tak ingat apa yang lagi yang terjadi. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil kepala sekolah, ditemani oleh si guru baru itu dan kepalanya langsung diserang rasa pusing yang sangat hebat.

Dan setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Rukia membuka matanya kembali.

Berapa lama Rukia tertidur?

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Dimana…

"Dimana… aku…?" tanya Rukia dengan perasaan linglung. Ada banyak orang di kamar ini dengan beberapa perawat yang sibuk mondar mandir di sekitar kasurnya. Oh, apa ini ruang gawat darurat? Karena tidak mungkin Rukia berada di kamar perawatan kan?

"Di rumah sakit. Pihak sekolah sudah berusaha menghubungi keluargamu, tapi tak ada jawaban. Apa kau bisa menghubungi mereka untuk memberitahu keadaanmu?"

Rumah sakit… bagus sekali.

"Mereka sibuk. Jadi tidak mungkin sempat mengurusiku. Ada apa denganku?" tanya Rukia. Sesaat Rukia merasa kalau kakinya tidak berasa sama sekali. Ditambah lagi Rukia baru sadar kalau kepalanya sudah dilingkari perban.

"Pergelangan kakimu cedera karena lompatanmu tadi pagi. Jadi mungkin dalam beberapa waktu ini kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan kakimu. Dokter sudah melakukan pertolongan pertama. Sekarang kakimu tengah digips."

Rukia terbelalak tak percaya.

"Se-se-separah itu? J-jadi… bagaimana…" Rukia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk keadaannya sekarang ini.

"Kelihatannya kau takut sekali ketahuan terlambat sampai-sampai merelakan kakimu terluka. Apa kau sering kabur ke sana kalau kau ketahuan terlambat oleh Aramaki-sensei?"

Rukia memandang ke arah lain dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Benar-benar kejadian paling memalukan yang pernah dialaminya!

"D-darimana… _Sensei _tahu kalau aku… sering kabur dari… Aramaki-sensei?" gumam Rukia.

"Pertama kali aku melihatmu karena kau berkelahi dengan anak laki-laki sehingga Aramaki-sensei memanggilmu ke ruang guru dan menyuruhmu menyalin 500 kalimat kan?"

Rukia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada guru baru itu. Dia tahu kalau Rukia disuruh Aramaki-sensei menyalin 500 kalimat? Rukia tidak ingat itu…

"Itu… bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Aku hanya membela diri. Memangnya perempuan tidak boleh melawan kalau ditindas?"

Guru berambut aneh itu tersenyum tipis, sedikit menyeringai aneh.

"Tidak, perempuan boleh melawan kalau merasa dirinya benar dan tertindas. Bukankah sekarang ini hak laki-laki dan perempuan sama?"

Rukia kembali mengalihkan perhatian dari guru tampan ini. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya mendadak berdetak cepat dan terasa perih. Seakan-akan kalau Rukia memang menunggu seseorang yang bisa menyemangatinya di hari-hari yang membosankan setengah mati ini semenjak keluarganya tidak semenyenangkan dulu lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu di sini sampai keluargamu bisa dihubungi. Kau kembali saja istirahat."

"Mereka… tidak akan datang," lirih Rukia.

"Apa?"

"Ayahku sudah meninggal empat tahun yang lalu. Kakakku sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan sekarang tidak bisa diganggu sama sekali karena ada rapat yang sangat penting beberapa waktu ini. Jadi, aku diberikan kepercayaan untuk memegang sendiri urusan pribadiku. Tenang saja, aku bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri di sini. _Sensei_… kembali saja."

Guru yang baru saja ditempatkan di sekolahnya itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia tak mengatakan apapun setelah mendengar cerita Rukia.

Yah memang benar. Sejak ayahnya meninggal, semuanya jadi terlihat menyebalkan. Tidak sehangat dulu. Tidak ada lagi yang memperhatikan Rukia. Tidak ada lagi tempat Rukia bermanja-manja dan berkeluh kesah. Karena hal itulah, Rukia berusaha untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri. Karena tak seorang pun yang akan membantu Rukia jika Rukia masih bersikap seperti anak manja yang cengeng.

Apalagi… kakaknya…

Yah, Rukia tahu. Kematian ayahnya adalah pukulan telak bagi sang kakak. Tidak dipungkiri lagi kalau yang sebenarnya paling terpukul adalah kakaknya. Karena itu, sebisa mungkin Rukia tak ingin membantah kakaknya dan menyulitkannya. Rukia tidak ingin membebani kakaknya setelah ayahnya sudah tiada.

Karena kakaknya juga sudah lama meninggalkan basket yang dicintainya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," ujar si guru baru itu.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pria bertubuh tinggi itu pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

Kenapa sesaat… Rukia seperti mengenali orang itu?

Siapa… dia itu?

***KIN***

"Apa? Jadi kau jatuh dari tembok pembatas dan ketahuan oleh Kurosaki-sensei?" ulang Hinamori.

Pukul empat sore tadi Rukia sudah dipindahkan ke kamar rawatnya sendiri. Rukia tak sanggup berlama-lama di ruangan yang penuh sesak itu. Dan pelayan rumahnya yang dihubungi Rukia baru saja menyelesaikan semua administrasi dan kebutuhan Rukia selama di rumah sakit ini. Rukia juga berpesan untuk tidak memberitahukan kakaknya yang saat ini tengah berada di luar kota mengurus pekerjaannya.

Rukia tidak mau membuat kegaduhan hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini.

Dan sekarang, Rukia tengah menelpon sahabat baiknya itu yang sudah beberapa kali menghubungi Rukia karena insiden memalukan itu. Tentu saja Hinamori dengan semangat ingin tahu cerita detilnya kan?

"Perlukah kau mengulang bagian itu?" gerutu Rukia.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Kau beruntung sekali bisa digendong oleh Kurosaki-sensei seperti seorang pengantin begitu… semua anak perempuan iri setengah mati padamu! Mereka bahkan mengutukmu karena mereka mengira kau sengaja mencari perhatian dari Kurosaki-sensei," celoteh Hinamori.

"Hal pertama, aku tidak merasa beruntung sama sekali karena kakiku yang tidak bisa bergerak ini! Hal kedua, aku sudah tahu kalau mereka pasti iri setengah mati padaku. Hal ketiga, aku tidak pernah mau mencari urusan dengan Kurosaki-sensei! Kenapa sepertinya mereka berlebihan sekali sih!"

"Wajar saja, kan Kurosaki-sensei idola baru di sekolah. Banyak anak perempuan yang terang-terangan mendekatinya dan menyatakan perasaan loh!"

"Huh, hal yang paling mengerikan. Oh ya, apa… _Sensei _itu kembali ke sekolah setelah mengantarku kemari?"

"Ya, bersama kepala sekolah. Setelah siang Kurosaki-sensei kembali mengajar kok. Mereka juga mengatakan keadaanmu kepada anak kelas kita kalau kau baik-baik saja. Besok aku akan datang menjengukmu, oke?"

"Oh… begitu. Yah, boleh saja. Asal kau tidak membawa siapapun. Aku sangat risih kalau banyak orang datang ke sini."

"Ya ya, tenang saja. Aku sendiri yang akan ke sana. Kalau begitu kau istirahatlah. Selamat malam…"

Rukia membalas salam sahabatnya itu lalu mematikan ponselnya.

Ya, apalagi yang perlu Rukia pikirkan?

Tidur sajalah…

***KIN***

Dasar sial! Rukia bisa terlambat la—

Astaga… Rukia bermimpi?

Tiba-tiba bangun, tiba-tiba berpikir terlambat. Rukia kan berada di rumah sakit sekarang ini. Siapa juga yang akan merecokinya di sini? Lagipula satu sekolah tahu kejadian memalukan apa yang dialaminya kemarin.

Ah~ rasanya senang sekali tidak perlu datang ke sekolah. Rukia pikir hari seperti ini tidak akan datang untuknya. Hari bermalasan. Ternyata setiap kejadian penuh hikmah ya…

Tok… tok… tok…

Huh?

Siapa yang datang sepagi ini? Perawat kah?

"Ya, silahkan masuk," jawab Rukia.

Perawat mana yang datang begini pagi?

Karena berpikir itu perawat, Rukia menguap lebar tanpa menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya setelah beranjak bangun dan duduk di atas kasurnya. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan Rukia kalau bangun pagi. Dan tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Bisa gawat kalau gadis bangsawan sepertinya—

"Kau baru bangun tidur?"

Rukia langsung tersedak aneh ketika mendadak acara menguapnya jadi kacau balau karena kehadiran seseorang yang sama sekali tidak diharapkannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya agak panik.

"K-Ku-Kuro-Kurosaki-sensei…? Apa yang… anda lakukan di sini?" tanya Rukia tak percaya. Rasanya sekarang dia melihat hantu.

"Oh, karena kau bilang keluargamu sibuk, kupikir kau pasti akan sendirian di sini. Jadi, sebenarnya semalam aku bermaksud untuk menjengukmu, tapi karena sepertinya tidak sopan… aku memutuskan akan menjengukmu pagi ini sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Bukan begitu… maksudku… apa yang Kurosaki-sensei lakukan di sini? Begini pagi?"

"Menjengukmu," ulang Ichigo dengan sabar.

"Aku… aku tahu… maksudku…"

Demi Tuhan apa guru bodoh ini tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Rukia?

Pertama dia seorang guru, terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkan murid yang ketahuan terlambat seperti Rukia ini. Bukankah seharusnya dia senang karena Rukia kena karma dari apa yang dia lakukan? Kalau ini Aramaki-sensei, dia pasti senang setengah mati!

Kedua, dia itu laki-laki dewasa! Kenapa begitu berlebihan menjenguk gadis remaja seperti Rukia yang sama sekali tidak menarik?! Bahkan Rukia yakin guru ini sama sekali tidak mengenal seperti apa Kuchiki Rukia yang selalu membuat masalah karena selalu diperlakukan tidak adil oleh orang-orang sekitarnya yang selalu merasa iri dengannya!

"Aku memang ingin menjengukmu. Aku membawakan sarapan pagi, kupikir kau pasti tidak suka masakan rumah sakit. Aku juga tidak suka."

"Huh? Sarapan? Tapi… kenapa?"

"Karena kau mengatakan kalau keluargamu sibuk dan kau harus mengurus dirimu sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Kalau begitu ini kutinggalkan di sini. Aku harus pergi sekarang untuk sampai di sekolah sebelum macet. Selamat pagi, Kuchiki Rukia."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu dan meletakkan rantang yang dibungkus serbet bermotif lucu itu, Kurosaki Ichigo-sensei langsung keluar dari kamar rawat Rukia.

Apakah sekarang Rukia tengah bermimpi?

Hmm, bau apa ini?

Telur dadar!

Tanpa berpikir, Rukia membuka rantang bekal itu dan menemukan gulungan telur dadar yang dihias begini cantik. Kalau sudah begini, Rukia tidak peduli apa maunya guru aneh itu!

"Selamat makan!" ujar Rukia penuh semangat.

***KIN***

Semalam, Ichigo sudah tiba di depan pintu ruang rawat Rukia yang diberitahukan oleh perawat rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Ichigo juga ingin sekali mengetahui bagaimana keadaan gadis itu. Ichigo tidak mau membuatnya merasa aneh dengan tingkah Ichigo ini.

Tapi begitu mendengar suara gadis mungil itu yang sepertinya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang, Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya.

Karena sejujurnya Ichigo sangat panik ketika melihat gadis itu terjatuh dari ketinggian tembok itu. Meski seharusnya dia dihukum karena melakukan perbuatan yang salah, tapi Ichigo malah menutupinya. Sejak pertama kali melihat gadis berambut hitam ini, Ichigo selalu terbayang sosok gadis kecil 10 tahun yang lalu. Selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah dia gadis kecil itu atau bukan.

Meski secara fisik Ichigo tak lagi bisa mengingat dengan jelas seperti apa sosok gadis kecil itu 10 tahun yang lalu. Ingatannya sudah termakan oleh waktu sehingga yang tertinggal hanyalah potret buram yang membuatnya lupa seperti apa sosok gadis kecil yang pernah memberikannya semangat kembali setelah sebelumnya Ichigo merasa hidupnya sudah tidak ada artinya lagi.

Namun, bertemu dengan Kuchiki Rukia, seolah-olah membuatnya kembali berusaha menggali sisa-sisa kenangan yang diberikan oleh gadis kecil yang berumur terpaut amat jauh darinya itu.

Tentu saja, Ichigo tidak akan munafik.

Kalau Kuchiki Rukia tidak mengingatkan masa lalunya, Ichigo tidak akan pernah peduli pada gadis ini apapun yang terjadi padanya.

Tapi sebelum semuanya jelas, Ichigo ingin sekali bernostalgia dengan masa 10 tahun lalu itu. Yang membuatnya begitu rindu akan sosok gadis kecil pemberi semangat itu.

Pagi ini, setelah buru-buru dikejar waktu karena bertekad membuatkan sarapan untuk Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo akhirnya tiba di rumah sakit. Rasanya lega karena bisa menyelesaikan misinya tepat waktu. Kuchiki Rukia pasti bosan sendirian berada di sana. Apalagi tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menemaninya.

Ichigo mengetuk ruang rawat Rukia dengan perlahan, menunggu jawaban gadis bermata indah itu. Setelah Rukia menjawabnya, Ichigo agak terkejut melihat tingkah gadis mungil itu. Dia menguap begitu lebar tanpa mempedulikan sekitar dan dirinya sendiri. Dan ketika menyadari kehadiran Ichigo, Rukia langsung terkejut bukan main sampai-sampai dia tersedak.

"Kau baru bangun tidur?"

Tatapan Rukia sungguh aneh. Gadis itu terlihat bingung dan tak mengerti. Tentu saja. Ichigo juga mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"K-Ku-Kuro-Kurosaki-sensei…? Apa yang… anda lakukan di sini?"

Sekarang gadis itu malah terlihat gugup. Apa Ichigo terlihat menakutkan?

"Oh, karena kau bilang keluargamu sibuk, kupikir kau pasti akan sendirian di sini. Jadi, sebenarnya semalam aku bermaksud untuk menjengukmu, tapi karena sepertinya tidak sopan… aku memutuskan akan menjengukmu pagi ini sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Bukan begitu… maksudku… apa yang Kurosaki-sensei lakukan di sini? Begini pagi?"

"Menjengukmu," ulang Ichigo dengan sabar.

"Aku… aku tahu… maksudku…"

Ichigo mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Rukia.

Seorang guru laki-laki yang menjenguk siswa perempuannya begini pagi tanpa hubungan apapun. Tentu aneh memang. Tapi Ichigo tidak berniat memberitahu Rukia alasan kenapa Ichigo begitu peduli padanya. Sampai Ichigo yakin siapa gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini. Setiap kali berada di dekat Rukia, Ichigo selalu merasa dekat sekali dengannya. Meski… Ichigo tak begitu ingat secara fisik, tapi Ichigo bisa merasakan perasaan 10 tahun yang lalu itu.

"Aku memang ingin menjengukmu. Aku membawakan sarapan pagi, kupikir kau pasti tidak suka masakan rumah sakit. Aku juga tidak suka."

"Huh? Sarapan? Tapi… kenapa?"

"Karena kau mengatakan kalau keluargamu sibuk dan kau harus mengurus dirimu sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Kalau begitu ini kutinggalkan di sini. Aku harus pergi sekarang untuk sampai di sekolah sebelum macet. Selamat pagi, Kuchiki Rukia."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo segera keluar dari ruangan Rukia.

Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, Ichigo membuka pintu ruangan itu sedikit, mengintip ke dalam dari celah sempit itu.

Dan ternyata benar.

Rukia tergoda dengan bekal paginya dan langsung melahapnya dengan rakus.

***KIN***

"Kau… tidak bercanda kan?"

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti tengah bercanda hah?"

"Tapi… ini… dari Kurosaki-sensei? Dia sendiri yang mengantarnya pagi buta? Hanya untukmu?" ujar Hinamori dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Setelah pulang sekolah tadi, Hinamori datang dengan membawa buah keranjang. Rukia cukup senang karena akhirnya dia bisa memakan buah-buahan yang selalu diinginkannya. Selama ini Rukia tak pernah sempat memakannya karena terlalu sibuk sendiri. Dan setelah menceritakan perihal tadi pagi, Hinamori lalu menatap Rukia seolah-olah Rukia ini penjahat yang kabur dari masa tahanannya dan sekarang ini tengah buron dengan beredarnya gambar dirinya di seluruh kota.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" selidik Rukia.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau… kau sangat… sangat, sangat, sangat beruntung. Aku bahkan berpikir kalau Kurosaki-sensei datang ke sekolah ini hanya untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Kau ini terlalu banyak menonton drama! Hei, kalau bukan karena aku yang kebetulan bertemu pagi itu dengannya, ini tentu saja tidak akan pernah terjadi tahu!"

"Bukankah kau seharusnya senang karena ada seorang guru tampan dan masih muda yang peduli padamu? Selama ini Aramaki-sensei-_lah _yang peduli padamu kan?"

"Hei, kau lupa soal berapa kutukan yang sudah kuterima sejak kemarin karena Kurosaki-sensei menggendongku?"

"Ah ya benar. Ternyata kau tidak begitu beruntung. Oh ya, aku lihat ini tadi sewaktu membeli buahmu, kau suka?"

Hinamori mengacungkan sebuah gelang dari tali yang memiliki hiasan berbentuk daun maple dan kelopak semanggi. Mata Rukia berbinar cerah mendapati gelang tali itu sudah berpindah tangan ke tempatnya.

"Cantiknya… terima kasih Hinamori!" seru Rukia gembira.

"Kau sangat tergila-gila dengan maple dan semanggi saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa? Jadikan itu jimat penyembuhmu. Semanggi kan lambang keberuntungan."

"Tentu saja… terima kasih ya…"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, selamat istirahat. Hati-hati dengan kakimu. Jangan terlalu aktif lagi mulai sekarang. Berhenti melompati tembok lagi," nasehat Hinamori.

"Ya, ya aku tahu. Hati-hati ya…"

***KIN***

Kurosaki-sensei itu tidak datang hari ini?

Apa dia lupa bekal yang dibawanya tadi pagi?

Rukia melirik ke arah rantang kosong yang sedari tadi bertengger di meja kecil samping kasurnya itu. Hinamori mengatakan kalau sekarang guru-guru sudah sibuk karena ujian kelas tiga sudah datang. Rukia jadi takut kalau kakinya akan sembuh lama. Dia bisa terancam tidak bisa ikut ujian kan?

Ugh, kenapa tiba-tiba Rukia merasa haus sekali?

Ini baru jam tujuh, belum terlalu malam.

Kalau tidak salah di rumah sakit ini kan ada mesin penjual minuman otomatis? Mungkin Rukia bisa melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan menggapai kursi rodanya. Jaraknya juga tidak terlalu jauh. Rukia bisa berjalan dengan mengangkat satu kakinya. Lagipula ini kan cedera—argh…

Sebenarnya ini bukan cedera ringan. Rukia merasa kalau pergelangan kakinya seperti susah sekali digerakkan. Mungkin karena pengaruh gips inikah? Bagus sekali…

Susah payah akhirnya Rukia tiba juga di kursi roda yang memang disediakan di ruangannya ini. Rukia bisa bosan kalau tidak keluar dari kamarnya kan? Apalagi dia sendirian di sini. Sudah pasti tidak enak sekali rasanya.

Rukia keluar dari ruangannya. Suasana rumah sakit seram sekali. Wajar saja kalau dulu Rukia tidak diperbolehkan menginap di rumah sakit. Kalau Rukia yang masih kecil dan cengeng tinggal sendirian di suasana menyeramkan seperti ini pasti Rukia tidak akan tahan dan merengek ingin pulang.

Setelah berputar-putar di sekitar koridor rumah sakit, akhirnya Rukia menemukan mesin otomatis ini. Tempatnya memang agak jauh dan dekat dengan koridor utama rumah sakit. Rukia mendekatkan kursi rodanya dengan mesin itu dan mulai memasukkan koin untuk membeli minuman yang dia inginkan. Tapi walaupun sudah memasukkan koin dan menekan minuman yang diinginkannya, kaleng jus itu juga tidak keluar. Rukia menggedor kaca mesin minuman ini dengan sedikit kasar. Astaga… kenapa lagi dengan ini?

"Hei? Kau tidak mau membuat ini mudah hah?" geram Rukia seraya menggedor-gedor kaca pintu mesin itu.

"Baiklah… kau yang minta yaa…" ancam Rukia.

Masih dengan tertatih, Rukia berdiri dari kursi rodanya, berpegangan pada mesin sialan ini dan mulai melakukan ancamannya.

"Jangan salahkan aku, karena kau yang tidak mau memberikan minumanku. Kau tahu aku sudah mati kehausan di sini!" geram Rukia jengkel.

Rukia tersenyum licik dan mulai menghitung mundur di dalam hatinya.

Satu… dua… tiga!

DUAAKK!

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Rukia terkejut. Apa dia akan dimarahi karena membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca pintu mesin ini. Apa ini penjaga malam?

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

Rukia sungguh terkejut ketika menoleh ke arah suara yang menegurnya tadi. Bukan terkejut karena akan dimarahi, tapi saking terkejutnya Rukia sampai-sampai kehilangan keseimbangan dan menjatuhkan dirinya hingga terduduk di lantai. Kakinya langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan lemas sendiri.

"Hei? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"K-Kurosaki… _Sensei_? Se-sedang apa anda di… sini?" gumam Rukia.

"Mengambil kotak bekal tadi pagi. Kenapa kau membenturkan kepalamu ke mesin ini? Apa kau begitu frustasi karena sakitmu?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapan Rukia.

"Bukan begitu… mesin ini sepertinya rusak. Aku sudah memasukkan koin-ku tapi minumannya tidak keluar. Jadi aku memberinya sedikit hukuman," jelas Rukia.

"Hukuman? Tapi kepalamu bisa cedera karena tindakan bodohmu itu."

"Tenang saja, kepalaku lebih kuat dari apapun. Lihat? Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Rukia merasa kalau guru barunya itu terlihat terkejut dengan kata-kata Rukia barusan. Dia terbelalak lebar dan menatap Rukia dengan penuh tanya. Entah apa yang membuatnya berekspresi seperti itu. Bagi Rukia itu sedikit… aneh.

"Oh… sejak dulu mesin itu memang sudah begitu. Kalau begitu kubantu kau berdiri. Sekarang kau harus kembali ke kamarmu."

"Biar aku mengambil minumanku dulu, kudengar tadi sudah keluar…"

Setelah mengambil kaleng yang akhirnya keluar itu, Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Rukia berdiri. Tapi sekali lagi matanya terbelalak kaget. Di tangan gadis mungil itu ada sebuah gelang yang memiliki hiasan dari daun _maple _dan kelopak semanggi. Kebetulan apa ini?

"Gelang ini…" gumam Ichigo saat memegang tangan Rukia untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Oh, dari temanku yang memberikannya tadi siang. Kenapa? _Sensei_… suka gelang ini?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya… penasaran saja. Apa kau… menyukai daun _maple _dan semanggi?"

Rukia menoleh dengan cepat saat _Sensei_-nya mengatakan hal itu. Apalagi mata Rukia terbelalak saat itu. Selain Hinamori… tidak ada orang lain yang tahu mengenai hal ini.

"Apa yang _Sensei _katakan tadi?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Eh? Apa yang kukatakan? Bukankah di gelangmu itu daun _maple _dan semanggi kan? Kau suka keduanya?"

Rukia hanya diam tanpa membalas pertanyaan Ichigo.

Semakin dekat dengan _Sensei_-nya ini, Rukia merasa ada yang aneh. Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang _Sensei_-nya ini sering tanyakan mengenai Rukia. Dan itu bukanlah pertanyaan umum. Itu lebih kepada pertanyaan pribadi. Meskipun rasanya sikap Ichigo terlihat seperti seorang guru yang perhatian kepada muridnya sendiri, tapi bagi Rukia itu terlihat sedikit menakutkan.

***KIN***

Tak terasa sudah tiga hari Rukia dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Dan ini adalah hari Minggu pagi yang lumayan cerah untuknya. Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas akan segera tiba. Sedih sekali rasanya mengetahui musim panas akan segera tiba tapi kakinya begini menyedihkan. Tampaknya Rukia harus merelakan musim panas tahun ini untuk meratapi kakinya.

Setelah pemeriksaan pagi ini, Rukia kembali duduk sendirian di atas kasurnya. Meskipun sarapan dari rumah sakit sudah tiba, Rukia tak kunjung menyentuhnya. Rukia juga tak begitu bernafsu melihatnya. Rukia ingin telur dadar…

Mustahil rasanya menemukan telur dadar di rumah sakit ini. Rukia ingin meminta pelayannya membawakan telur dadar, tapi Rukia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Entahlah, Rukia memang tidak terbiasa merepotkan orang lain lagi untuk masalahnya. Sebisa mungkin Rukia ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri. Ya… rasanya… sejak ditinggal ayahnya, Rukia sudah sungkan untuk merepotkan orang lain.

Meskipun perhatian kakaknya tak pernah berkurang untuknya, tapi Rukia menyadari beban sang kakak yang akhirnya harus menggantikan ayahnya membesarkan Rukia. Sejak kakaknya lulus kuliah, Rukia baru memahami sekeras apa kakaknya berusaha untuk menggantikan posisi ayahnya. Mulai dari menjadi kepala rumah tangga, hingga menjaga Rukia. Sejak saat itulah Rukia menyadari kalau dirinya tidak bisa terus menerus mengandalkan orang lain. Rukia harus bisa mandiri.

Bahkan kakaknya sudah lama meninggalkan basket yang sangat disukainya sejak di sekolah menengah dulu. Apalagi kakaknya selalu mengajari Rukia bermain basket ketika waktu senggang. Mengatakan kalau dulu kakaknya adalah kapten di tim sekolahnya.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan paginya ini. Minggu pagi ini siapa yang mengunjunginya?

Setelah memberikan jawaban, Rukia kembali menoleh ke sisi jendela kamarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?"

Rukia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk itu.

Matanya terbelalak lebar mengenali sosok yang baru memasuki ruangannya pagi ini.

"A-anda…" kata Rukia gugup.

"Aku membawakanmu sarapan. Sepertinya kau belum makan," ujarnya seraya melirik nampan sarapan di meja samping tempat tidur Rukia itu.

Rukia ikut menoleh melihat sarapan dari rumah sakit yang belum disentuhnya itu. Lalu kemudian menatap penuh tanya pada sosok guru barunya di sekolah ini. Rasa penasaran tidak bisa ditolerirnya lagi.

Guru berambut aneh itu mengambil kursi untuk duduk di sebelah kasur Rukia seraya membuka kotak bekal yang dibawanya. Menyingkirkan nampan sarapan dari rumah sakit itu ke meja lain dan menggantinya dengan kotak bekal yang dibawanya. Hari ini guru tampan ini mengenakan kemeja biasa dan celana _jeans_. Penampilannya juga jauh lebih kasual. Kalau orang biasa, tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa sesungguhnya pria tampan ini adalah seorang guru di sekolah menengah.

"_Sensei_… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Ichigo menoleh kepada gadis berambut pekat itu seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa _Sensei _melakukan ini?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"_Sensei _tahu maksudku. Ini bukan pekerjaan biasa yang dilakukan seorang guru kepada muridnya. Sejujurnya… sikap _Sensei _ini membuatnya sedikit… bingung."

"Bingung?" ulang Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Astaga… tolong _Sensei _jangan bertingkah seperti remaja begitu! _Sensei _jelas lebih tua dariku dan tahu maksudku apa!" jelas Rukia sembari menutup wajahnya dengan satu telapak tangannya.

Rukia mendengar Ichigo tergelak sebentar. Tapi Rukia masih tak kunjung menatap guru barunya itu.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya… mungkin karena aku suka melakukannya."

"Hah?" Rukia menoleh dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku suka melakukannya. Lagipula aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain. Jadi lebih baik menjengukmu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau semua keluargamu sibuk sehingga kau harus melakukan semuanya sendiri? Sebagai seorang guru, aku hanya ingin memperhatikan muridku saja. Karena secara tidak langsung itu juga tanggung jawab seorang guru untuk menjaga muridnya kan?"

"Sejujurnya alasan itu tidak membuatku merasa puas," sindir Rukia.

"Benarkah? Lalu aku harus mengatakan apa supaya kau puas?"

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Ya, untuk Rukia sebenarnya jawaban apa yang bisa membuatnya puas? Apakah jawaban yang bisa membuat Rukia puas adalah mengetaui penyebab dari tingkah laku gurunya ini? Karena sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya sejak kematian ayahnya ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya seperti ini selain kakaknya.

"Sejujurnya, aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu saat aku masih berada di SMA dulu. Yah persis sepertimu."

"Mengalami hal yang sama?" ulang Rukia.

"Aku juga pernah mengalami cidera kaki saat usiaku 17 tahun. Karena hal itu aku harus dirawat selama beberapa bulan."

"Berarti… luka _Sensei_… parah?" kata Rukia hati-hati.

"Tidak juga. Tapi sekarang sudah sembuh total. Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Karena itu, melihatmu mengalami cidera yang sama sepertiku dulu, tanpa sadar aku malah ingin memperhatikanmu."

"Apakah _Sensei _juga jatuh dari tembok sepertiku?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku bukan murid yang sering terlambat sepertimu."

"Jadi sekarang _Sensei _menyindirku?"

"Apakah itu seperti sebuah sindiran untukmu?"

"Tentu saja! Yah… walaupun sepertinya itu memang salahku. Jadi, kenapa _Sensei _bisa mengalami cidera seperti itu?"

"Karena menolong teman."

"Teman?"

"Ya, kami teman baik dalam tim yang sama. Saat itu sepulang dari latihan, kami berpisah di seberang jalan karena dia ingin membeli sesuatu untuk adiknya. Saat di tengah jalan, dia mendapat telepon dan begitu senang mengangkatnya. Mungkin saat itu temanku sedang tidak fokus pada jalanan di depannya jadi dia tidak mendengar ada sebuah truk yang melaju cepat. Tanpa berpikir aku segera melompat dan menolongnya," cerita Ichigo.

"Lalu… apa yang terjadi pada teman _Sensei_?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Saat itu aku senang dia baik-baik saja."

"Teman _Sensei _jahat ya…" celetuk Rukia.

"Jahat?" ulang Ichigo seraya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Teman _Sensei _yang _Sensei _tolong tidak apa-apa, sedangkan _Sensei _mengalami luka yang begitu parah. Padahal _Sensei _kan yang menolong dia…"

Ichigo agak diam sedikit lama. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Rukia juga tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh gurunya itu.

Tapi setelah sekian lama, Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Mungkin karena—"

"RUKIA!"

Baik Rukia maupun Ichigo sama-sama terkejut mendengar suara itu. Ichigo yang kaget pun kemudian buru-buru berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berbalik perlahan untuk melihat pengunjung dadakan itu. Begitu Ichigo berbalik, tiba-tiba suasana di ruang rawat ini berubah jadi begini aneh.

"Kau…"

"Bya… kuya?"

Apa? Rukia tidak salah dengar?

Gurunya mengenal kakaknya?

***KIN***

Rukia tidak mengerti kenapa kakak laki-lakinya tiba-tiba bisa ada di sini.

Bukankah seharusnya sang kakak akan kembali lusa nanti?

Karena pertemuan yang sedikit janggal itu, Rukia jadi bingung setengah mati. Begitu kakaknya muncul di ruang rawat Rukia, Ichigo langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menyapa kakaknya lagi. Kakaknya juga terlihat aneh begitu bertemu pandang dengan gurunya itu.

Tentu saja Rukia penasaran setengah mati dengan keadaan ini.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Byakuya sedikit panik begitu menghampiri kasur tempat Rukia duduk dengan kebingungan saat ini.

"Hanya luka ringan karena jatuh," kata Rukia.

"Luka ringan? Pelayan mengatakan kalau kakimu harus dirawat beberapa lama karena cidera parah. Apa kau berkelahi lagi? Atau ada yang menjahilimu?"

"Astaga… aku sungguh jatuh sendiri, _Nii-sama_. Kalau _Nii-sama_ tidak percaya, _Nii-sama_ boleh bertanya pada satu sekolah. Hampir seisi sekolah, bahkan pohon pun tahu aku jatuh sendiri. Kenapa tiba-tiba _Nii-sama_ pulang? Bukankah _Nii-sama_ akan pulang lusa nanti?"

"Semalam aku menelpon ke rumah untuk bertanya padamu kau mau oleh-oleh apa. Pelayan yang mengatakan kalau kau dirawat di rumah sakit."

Sialan! Padahal Rukia sudah mengatakan pada pelayan bodohnya untuk tidak memberitahukan keadaannya pada kakaknya!

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Rukia.

"Lalu… kenapa dia ada di sini?" Byakuya melirik_—_menoleh sebentar ke arah pintu masuk ruangan Rukia.

Rukia terdiam agak lama. Berpikir…

Kenapa sikap _Sensei_-nya seperti itu pada kakaknya? Kenapa kakaknya mengenal _Sensei_-nya? Kenapa sepertinya Rukia bisa membaca situasi ini meski masih terlihat samar?

Tiba-tiba ingatannya berputar ke masa 10 tahun lalu saat Byakuya mengalami kecelakaan dulu. Kenapa ingatan itu sepertinya tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kepalanya?

"_Nii-sama_… mengenal orang itu?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

"Darimana dia mengenalmu Rukia? Darimana dia tahu tentangmu? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"_Nii-sama_ mengenal orang itu," simpul Rukia.

Byakuya terdiam sejenak. Menunduk diam.

"Dia… teman SMA-ku dulu."

Jangan bilang kalau…

"Kami rekan satu tim basket. Dia adalah _ace _andalan kami. Tadinya, kami akan menggelar pertandingan regional terakhir sebelum mengundurkan diri dari tim karena kami sudah kelas tiga. Dia… sudah direkrut oleh sekolah atlet yang sangat terkenal di Tokyo untuk dilatih menjadi timnas Jepang berkat bakatnya. Tapi… karena kecelakaan untuk menolongku… dia kehilangan kesempatan emas itu."

Jangan katakan kalau…

"Semua impiannya hilang karena aku. Demi menyelamatkanku, dia kehilangan kesempatannya. Cidera yang dialaminya cukup parah sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa lagi bermain basket meski sudah melakukan rehabilitasi. Dia benar-benar frustasi dan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu meski berulang kali dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak menyalahkanku sedikit pun. Karena merasa bersalah… aku jadi takut menemuinya hingga hari terakhir kami lulus."

Jahat?

Rukia mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang kakaknya.

"Sepertinya… aku cukup jahat padanya," gumam Byakuya.

"Hm, _Nii-sama_ jahat," sambung Rukia.

Byakuya terdiam sembari menatap adik yang disayanginya itu.

"_Nii-sama_ benar-benar jahat. Kenapa _Nii-sama_ takut menemuinya padahal dia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan _Nii-sama_? Seharusnya _Nii-sama_ ada di sampingnya untuk menghiburnya. Bukankah _Nii-sama_ rekan setimnya? Seharusnya _Nii-sama_ ada di saat tersulitnya. Itu kan yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang teman?"

"Aku… minta maaf…"

"_Nii-sama_ harus minta maaf padanya. Dia juga… sudah menolongku…"

"Dia yang menolongmu?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Ya…

Pria itu yang sudah menolongnya… hidupnya… juga hatinya…

***KIN***

_Oh… sejak dulu mesin itu memang sudah begitu_

_Apa kau… menyukai daun maple dan semanggi?_

Alasan utama kenapa sikap Rukia yang begitu mirip dengan gadis 10 tahun lalu, alasan kenapa Rukia bisa mengambil jus kaleng yang ada di dalam mesin itu meski mesinnya rusak, dan alasan kenapa Rukia memiliki gelang dengan hiasan daun _maple _dan semanggi itu.

Alasannya karena Rukia benar adalah gadis kecil 10 tahun yang lalu.

Gadis yang memberikan Ichigo semangat di saat tersulit di dalam hidupnya.

Gadis yang memberikan senyumnya untuk Ichigo di saat tersuram di dalam hidupnya.

Ya, Rukia-lah gadis itu.

Kenapa Ichigo baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kenapa Ichigo baru mengerti semua rangkaian masa lalunya saat ini? Kenapa ketika Byakuya, teman yang sudah ditolongnya dulu yang sudah membuat hidupnya hancur berantakan muncul di hadapannya…

Dan ternyata dia adalah kakak dari gadis kecil itu…

Apa yang harus Ichigo lakukan sekarang?

Benar-benar dilema rasanya…

Ya… begitu…

***KIN***

Semenjak kejadian malam itu, Rukia tak pernah lagi melihat Ichigo muncul di rumah sakit. Bahkan setelah empat hari dirawat ini, Rukia sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Byakuya juga menjaganya terus setelah hari itu.

Rukia melirik kotak bekal yang ditinggalkan oleh gurunya saat itu.

Kotak ini tak pernah diambil lagi…

"Kau sudah siap? Tidak ada yang terlupa bukan?"

Rukia menoleh ke sisi pintu masuk ruangannya. Tampaknya Byakuya sudah menyelesaikan semua urusan rumah sakit. Sekarang tinggal pulang saja. Kaki Rukia memang masih digips dan harus dibuka setelah satu minggu. Artinya masih ada tiga hari lagi. Sekarang dia harus berjalan seperti robot.

Byakuya membantu Rukia turun dari kasur dan berpindah ke kursi roda.

"Nii-sama, maukah menolongku?" tanya Rukia.

"Hm, kau mau apa?" tanya Byakuya.

Rukia mengulurkan kotak bekal yang ada di tangannya kepada kakak sulungnya itu.

"Ini milik Kurosaki-sensei, dia adalah guru di sekolahku. Tolong kembalikan dan ucapkan terima kasih untukku. Boleh?"

"Ini…"

"_Nii-sama_ juga harus meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh pada Kurosak-sensei. Kalau bukan karena Kurosaki-sensei, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakiku nanti… _Nii-sama_ mau kan melakukannya?"

"Baiklah… kalau itu yang kau inginkan."

Rukia tersenyum lembut pada kakaknya yang paling tampan itu.

Oh, entahlah…

Kenapa rasanya Rukia tidak berpikir demikian lagi. Ada orang lain yang seharusnya Rukia puji seperti itu.

***KIN***

"Kurosaki-sensei, ada tamu untukmu."

Ichigo yang pagi ini memang belum memiliki jam mengajar dipanggil tiba-tiba oleh seorang staf yang mengatakan ada tamu untuknya yang sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu. Siapa tamu yang ingin bertemu Ichigo pagi begini?

Ketika Ichigo masuk ke ruang tunggu itu, Ichigo terkejut. Ternyata tamu yang datang begini pagi ke tempatnya…

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

Kuchiki Byakuya berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mengulurkan sebuah kantong kertas kepada Ichigo. Setengah bingung, akhirnya Ichigo menerima kantong kertas itu dan membuka isinya. Itu…

"Dari Rukia, dia mengatakan kalau aku harus mengembalikan ini padamu dan mengucapkan terima kasih darinya untukmu. Rukia juga… ingin aku meminta maaf padamu."

"Minta maaf?" ulang Ichigo.

"Rukia ingin aku meminta maaf padamu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku ingin minta maaf. Karena kejadian itu kau—"

"Aku sudah lama melupakan itu. Aku menyadari satu hal selama ini. Apa yang selalu kita inginkan belum tentu apa yang kita butuhkan. Dari kejadian itu aku memahami kalau sebenarnya yang kubutuhkan bukanlah menjadi pemain basket yang hebat. Sejak pertama kali itu hanyalah sebuah hobi, bukan sesuatu yang seharusnya aku lakukan dengan serius."

"Tapi bisa saja kau menjadi pemain basket yang hebat kalau bukan karena aku! Seharusnya kau bisa—"

"Byakuya… itu sudah berlalu 10 tahun. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan pada hal yang sudah berlalu 10 tahun? Sekarang aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan apa yang kujalani saat ini. Lagipula… aku sudah menemukan hal yang jauh lebih berharga daripada basket."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau akan terkejut kalau mengetahuinya. Ah ya, apa kau sudah menemukan calon pendamping untukmu? Kalau aku ingin segera melamarnya sekarang…"

"Apa… maksudmu?"

Ichigo hanya tertawa geli menyadari ekspresi bodoh dari teman yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya ini.

Yah, tidak apa-apa jika dia harus kehilangan impiannya 10 tahun yang lalu. Asal dia bisa membangun impian baru untuk 10 tahun ke depan, ah tidak, tidak akan 10 tahun. Ichigo jamin itu akan berubah menjadi 100 tahun.

***KIN***

"Syukurlah kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Maaf aku tidak bisa sering menjengukmu…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak ingin kau jenguk setiap hari. Lagipula aku sudah baik-baik saja. Setelah kakiku lebih baik aku segera ingin masuk sekolah."

"Ehh? Memang kakimu sudah sembuh?"

"Tidak juga. Oh ya, Hinamori… apa… kau pernah mengalami semacam… _déjà vu_?"

"_Déjà vu_? Apa itu?"

"Perasaan aneh… perasaan dimana kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah kau kenal, tapi… hatimu mengatakan kalau kau sebenarnya mengenal orang itu… perasaan seperti itu. Apa kau pernah merasakannya?"

"Hei, sepertinya empat hari di rumah sakit sudah membuatnya jadi berpikir aneh. Jangan-jangan selain kakimu kepalamu juga terbentur huh?"

Rukia diam sesaat. Hinamori langsung mengoceh ria di seberang telepon sana. Rukia hanya memainkan ponselnya dengan sesekali memindah-mindahkannya ke telinga kiri dan kanannya. Ya, setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Rukia beristirahat sebentar dan menelpon Hinamori di saat jam pulang sekolah. Setelah waktu itu, memang banyak hal yang jadi pikiran Rukia. Entahlah, apakah ini penting dipikirkan atau tidak. Tapi rasa penasaran di dalam sanubarinya ini membuat Rukia tidak tenang.

Jantungnya terus berirama aneh setiap kali Rukia mengingat wajah orang itu.

Demi apapun yang ada! Dia hanyalah seorang guru baru bermasalah yang tiba-tiba mengenal kakaknya dan terlihat aneh!

"Dan kau tahu, Kurosaki-sensei hari ini—"

Seketika saat nama itu disebut, jantung Rukia serasa langsung berhenti begitu saja. Kenapa jadi aneh seperti ini?

"… seperti itu. Lucu kan? Aku saja—halo? Rukia? Kau masih di sana?"

"Oh, ya aku… sudah dulu ya, aku mau mandi dulu!"

"Eh? Mandi baga—"

Rukia segera menutup ponselnya.

Sebenarnya siapa Kurosaki Ichigo itu?

Rasa tak asing seperti ini sungguh membuatnya bingung.

Semua kata-kata Kurosaki-sensei padanya membuat Rukia tidak mengerti.

Tunggu…

Kurosaki-sensei mengatakan kalau dia pernah mengalami cidera parah saat masih sekolah dulu, kakaknya pernah mengalami kecelakaan saat sekolah dulu. Cerita mereka berkaitan erat satu sama lain. Apakah saat itu mereka masuk rumah sakit yang sama?

Apakah…

Seketika itu pula Rukia terdiam.

Matanya tiba-tiba panas.

Astaga… astaga… astaga…

Jadi… perasaan _déjà vu_ yang dialami oleh Rukia ini bukanlah perasaannya semata. Ini benar!

Ichigo… adalah Paman 10 tahun yang lalu…

Seseorang yang Rukia sukai untuk pertama kalinya selain kakaknya.

Cinta… pertama…

***KIN***

"Hei, itu Kuchiki kan? Lihat siapa yang bersamanya?"

"Aku belum pernah lihat orang itu? Tampan sekali… setampan Kurosaki-sensei!"

"Beruntung sekali dia! Waktu itu Kurosaki-sensei, sekarang pria tampan dewasa. Kalau begitu, apa aku harus jatuh seperti dia supaya bisa dapat laki-laki tampan seperti itu?"

Sialan!

Bisakah mulut-mulut sialan itu berhenti mengoceh?

Ah, Rukia sudah tahu kalau akan jadi seperti ini. Seharusnya Rukia menebalkan telinganya untuk hari ini saja. Apalagi sekelilingnya mulai berbisik menyebalkan mengenai kakaknya ini.

Yah, setelah sehari keluar dari rumah sakit, Rukia memutuskan untuk sekolah saja. Sebenarnya memang enak sih bisa tinggal di rumah saja dengan alasan kakinya, tapi ternyata seharian berada di rumah sungguh membuatnya bosan sampai mau mati.

Berbeda sekali waktu di rumah sakit.

Meskipun Rukia sendirian, tapi Rukia tidak merasa sendiri sama sekali…

Apalagi…

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya Byakuya yang masih memapah adik bungsunya itu untuk berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya.

Seharusnya Rukia bisa mengenakan kursi roda untuk kasusnya ini, tapi Rukia menolaknya dengan alasan Rukia masih bisa berjalan walau harus berpegangan pada tongkat. Sepertinya Byakuya sudah lama tidak memperhatikan adik satu-satunya ini.

Rukia sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis mandiri dengan begitu baik. Bukan lagi Rukia cengeng yang manja dan selalu mengandalkan orang lain.

Byakuya sedikit menyesal karena sudah membiarkan adiknya tumbuh seperti ini tanpa perhatian yang layak darinya. Apalagi semenjak kematian ayah mereka…

"Rukia!"

Tadinya Rukia masih mengatakan soal bisik-bisik menyebalkan itu pada kakaknya, tapi kemudian Rukia hanya memandang Byakuya tanpa berkata apapun. Di saat mereka diam seperti itu, Rukia justru tahu kalau ada yang kakaknya pikirkan. Dan itu… adalah hal yang sama semenjak Byakuya sudah terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"_Nii-sama_ jangan khawatir. Ada teman sekelasku yang akan membantuku berjalan. _Nii-sama_ sebaiknya segera pergi bekerja," ujar Rukia.

Tepat saat itu Hinamori datang mendekati mereka. Langsung saja Hinamori memperkenalkan diri menyapa kakak Rukia. Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Byakuya segera pergi sambil menitipkan Rukia pada Hinamori.

"Telepon aku saja kalau sekolahmu sudah selesai, aku pasti akan segera menjemputmu," ujar Byakuya sebelum pergi.

"Baik…"

Rukia melambaikan tangannya mengantarkan kepergian sang kakak. Sesaat Rukia merasa sedikit senang.

Kakaknya kembali seperti dulu. Perhatian padanya. Meski Rukia tidak menyesal dengan apa yang menimpanya, Rukia cukup senang karena akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan perhatian kakaknya lagi… dan semoga ini berlangsung lama. Tidak hanya di saat Rukia mengalami cidera seperti ini saja.

"Hei, hei, kakakmu super tampan! Wajar saja sekarang gosip sudah memenuhi satu sekolah. Sepertinya kutukanmu akan lebih parah dari saat Kurosaki-sensei menggendongmu!" sindir Hinamori sembari memapah Rukia berjalan menuju kelas.

"Mereka pasti iri setengah mati padaku kan? Karena aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang tampan! Jika mereka melihat ayahku, pasti mereka akan beramai-ramai gantung diri!"

"Heee? Ayahmu juga tampan?" tanya Hinamori antusias.

"Hm, beda tipis dengan kakakku sebenarnya."

"Wuah… kau benar-benar gadis beruntung! Sekarang aku baru paham kenapa kau memandang remeh pada semua laki-laki yang ada di sekitarmu. Kau sudah bosan melihat laki-laki tampan rupanya!"

"Apa maksudmu aku bosan melihat laki-laki tampan?"

"Kalau kau benar, ayah dan kakakmu saja setampan itu! Bagaimana dengan tipe laki-laki idamanmu? Setidaknya laki-laki itu harus lebih tampan dari ayah dan kakakmu kan?"

"Kuchiki, kau sudah masuk sekolah?"

Baik Hinamori maupun Rukia berhenti melangkah bersama. Tadinya Rukia masih menatap Hinamori hendak membalas kata-kata gadis cerewet ini, tapi begitu mendengar suara itu, Rukia mendadak terdiam. Beku. Kaku. Entahlah, tidak sanggup bergerak itu… apa namanya...

"Oh, _Sensei_. Selamat pagi!" sapa Hinamori.

"Selamat pagi. Kalian mau masuk kelas?"

"Iya, Kurosaki-sensei! Kurosaki-sensei juga mau mengajar?"

"Ya, pagi ini aku ada jam mengajar. Kalau begitu hati-hati, Hinamori. Kalau kalian butuh bantuan, segera panggil aku."

"Baik, _Sensei_!"

Kurosaki-sensei segera berlalu setelah mengatakan hal itu. Rukia sendiri tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinamori. Bahkan Rukia tidak membalas satu pun kata-katanya. Ada apa dengan Rukia? Kenapa setelah menyadari semua kebetulan ini Rukia malah diam dan tidak berani mengatakan apapun?

Padahal… padahal… Rukia sudah lama menunggu hari dimana dirinya bisa bertemu lagi dengan paman itu. Karena pada akhirnya Rukia bisa menanyakan hal itu. Pertanyaan yang belum pernah dijawab oleh paman itu.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa mendadak seperti batu es? Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan Kurosaki-sensei?" tanya Hinamori akhirnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Heee? Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau dia sering mengantar bekal untukmu?"

"Sst! Sudah kukatakan jangan mengatakan hal itu di sekolah! Dan itu tidak sesering yang kau pikirkan! Sudahlah, ayo ke kelas saja. Aku sudah pegal."

"Kau selalu begitu kalau mau melarikan diri!"

***KIN***

Baiklah, setelah seisi sekolah sekarang Aramaki-sensei yang datang untuk sekadar mengejek Rukia. Dia bahkan mengatakan kalau apa yang Rukia alami adalah karma yang didapatkannya karena selalu membantah Aramaki-sensei.

Tch, guru macam apa itu yang menyumpah anak muridnya sendiri?

Lihat saja, Rukia berdoa dengan sepenuh hati untuk guru afro sialan itu!

Rukia ingin ada ratusan gagak yang melemparkan kotorannya di atas rambut afro sialan Aramaki-sensei itu!

Karena kakinya yang bermasalah ini, Rukia hanya bisa duduk seharian di kelas saja. Walau Hinamori kadang menemaninya, tapi Rukia merasa tidak enak seperti orang lumpuh saja. Terkadang Rukia berdiri di dekat jendela kelasnya hanya untuk mengawasi anak kelas lain bermain bola atau hanya mencari angin. Tapi tetap saja benar-benar tidak nyaman seperti ini.

"Maaf Rukia, aku tidak bisa menemanimu pulang hari ini. Ibuku benar-benar membutuhkanku sekarang," mohon Hinamori ketika bel pulang sudah usai. Sepertinya Hinamori mendapat telepon mendadak.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Kau pulang saja kalau ibumu membutuhkanmu."

"Tapi kakakmu akan segera datang kan?" tanya Hinamori sedikit cemas.

"Iya, dia sekarang ada dalam perjalanan ke sini."

"Apa aku temani saja kau sampai kakakmu datang?"

"Jangan begitu, kau pulang saja. Aku malah yang tidak enak. Lagipula kau selalu menolongmu karena kakiku begini. Tidak apa-apa, pulang saja."

Setelah sedikit memaksa, akhirnya Hinamori dengan tidak enak hati pulang lebih dulu.

Sebenarnya Rukia berbohong.

Byakuya akan sedikit terlambat karena ada rapat yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Karena itu Byakuya meminta Rukia menunggunya sebentar.

Dan sekarang tinggallah Rukia sendirian di kelas ini. Hari sudah beranjak sore. Matahari juga sudah berubah warna. Jingga…

Warna yang benar-benar menyakitkan mata!

Tapi kenapa dulu Rukia menyukai warna ini? Dulu rasanya, hanya melihat warna ini, Rukia yakin sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya. Semenjak hari itu, Rukia tidak lagi berkomunikasi dengan Ichigo. Kalau pun mengajar, hanya seperti biasa. Ichigo juga tidak begitu terlihat peduli pada Rukia. Seakan-akan tidak pernah ada yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Mungkin sekilas, Rukia merasa sedih karena tidak dapat mengatakan apapun pada orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya setelah 10 tahun berlalu. Tap jika keadaannya berubah, jika Rukia tidak pernah tahu rahasia kecelakaan kakaknya dulu, mungkin Rukia akan langsung menghampiri Ichigo untuk mengatakan soal perasaannya yang tidak berubah selama 10 tahun ini.

Saat Hinamori mengatakan soal tipe laki-laki idaman Rukia, saat itu Rukia berpikir...

Tidak sedikit memang yang terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya pada Rukia. Tapi karena selalu Rukia tolak dengan cuek, makanya tidak banyak laki-laki yang berani mengatakannya lagi. Sejak itu pula Rukia dikenal sebagai perempuan aneh yang anti dengan laki-laki.

Padahal… sebenarnya… bukan alasan itu.

Alasannya… 10 tahun ini… perasaan Rukia belum berubah.

Masih Rukia polos 10 tahun yang lalu. Rukia yang selalu menyukai paman berambut aneh itu. Karena Rukia hampir tidak mengingat seperti apa wajah paman itu setelah 10 tahun, makanya Rukia tidak mau mengingat wajah laki-laki lain. Supaya ingatannya tentang paman itu tidak hilang…

Supaya…

"Kuchiki? Kau masih ada di sini?"

Rukia lagi-lagi terdiam.

"Kau belum pulang? Kau butuh bantuan? Atau kau menunggu seseorang?"

Bahkan ketika pria itu tepat berdiri di depan meja Rukia...

"Kakakmu tidak menjemputmu?"

...Rukia tetap diam sembari memandangi wajah guru barunya itu.

Kenapa Rukia bisa melupakan orang ini? Tidak… Rukia tidak pernah melupakannya. Tapi ingatannya memang tidak sebagus itu.

"Mau kuantar pulang? Kau belum bisa berjalan kan?"

"_Nii-sama_… akan sampai… sebentar… lagi…" gumam Rukia.

"Sebentar lagi sekolah akan ditutup. Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu di luar saja? Aku akan menemanimu sampai kakakmu datang."

Rukia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Yang Rukia ingat, Ichigo sudah mengambilkan tasnya dan memapah Rukia untuk berjalan keluar kelas.

Dalam diam menyusuri koridor sekolah hingga keluar dari gedung, Rukia tak berhenti berpikir. Apa yang sebaiknya dikatakannya pada Ichigo. Tapi hingga sekarang Ichigo sepertinya tidak memikirkan apapun mengenai Rukia meskipun Ichigo tahu bahwa kakaknyalah yang dulu pernah membuatnya mengalami kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan. Rukia ingin memulainya, tapi apa yang seharusnya Rukia katakan lebih dulu?

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan kakakmu. Aku juga sudah menerima ucapanmu."

Begitu mereka tiba di taman sekolah, Ichigo mendudukkan Rukia di bangku batu itu. Lalu duduk pula tak jauh dari Rukia dan mengatakan hal itu. Kontan saja Rukia yang tak sempat berpikir akan pernyataan itu jadi bingung. Bingung bagaimana membalasnya.

"Oh… ya…" gumam Rukia.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Rukia hanya menunduk diam. Kepalanya tertunduk terlalu dalam sehingga dirinya tak mampu melihat sosok guru barunya ini. Rukia juga sadar di saat seperti ini jelas tidak ada lagi siswa sekolah yang ada. Mereka hanya berdua saja. Rasa canggung benar-benar merajainya kali ini. Belum pernah Rukia duduk berdua begini dengan seorang pria. Ini pria! Bukan laki-laki! Begitu besar bedanya…

"Kupikir kau mungkin akan melanjutkan pertanyaanmu…"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat, menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit senja yang begitu indah itu.

"Pertanyaan… apa…?" lirih Rukia.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Rukia, menatap gadis bermata seindah langit biru kehitaman itu.

"Apa yang lebih kau sukai? Daun _maple _atau… semanggi?"

Rukia membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin, tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari Ichigo. Rukia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Ichigolah yang pertama kali akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Dada Rukia langsung bergemuruh tanpa sebab yang jelas. Tiba-tiba ada bayangan 10 tahun lalu terlontar ke memorinya kembali. Perlahan-lahan ingatan wajah sosok paman 10 tahun lalu itu terlukis jelas di dalam kenangan Rukia.

"Aku menemukanmu. Maaf aku terlambat mengenalimu. Maaf karena akhirnya kau harus tahu sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak perlu kau ketahui. Maaf kalau aku membuat kakakmu jadi terlihat begitu jahat untukmu. Dan maaf…"

"Senang… bisa bertemu… dengan… Paman lagi…" gumam Rukia sedikit terbata.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut menyambut kata-kata dari Rukia.

"Sama-sama, Rukia…"

"Aku juga ingin… meminta maaf atas apa yang telah kakakku… pada Paman… sungguh aku—"

"Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku menyalahkan kakakmu? Semua sudah baik-baik saja dan sudah lama berlalu."

Rukia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Benar… itu sudah lama berlalu. Rukia hanya…

"Karena kita berada di dalam lingkungan sekolah, jadi aku tidak bisa memperlakukanmu secara khusus. Aku harus adil pada semua murid-muridku. Kuharap kau akan mengerti jika aku memperlakukanmu sama seperti—"

"Tidak apa-apa! Sungguh… tidak apa-apa Paman! Aku baik-baik saja, dan kumohon perlakukan aku seperti biasanya saja. Aku tidak apa-apa," potong Rukia terburu-buru.

Sungguh Rukia tidak pernah sejauh ini mengingat bahwa guru yang mengajarnya dan memberikannya nilai adalah seseorang yang dia sukai sejak dulu. Namun Rukia juga tidak ingin karena hal seperti ini membuat Ichigo jadi pilih kasih padanya.

Rukia juga sudah cukup menanggung beban kutukan dari waktu Ichigo menggendongnya karena insiden sialan itu!

"Ah~ syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa. Tapi di luar sekolah, kita tetap bisa berhubungan seperti dulu, aku janji."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti…" lirih Rukia.

Dari kejauhan, Ichigo sudah melihat Byakuya yang berlarian ke arah mereka dengan langkah kecil yang cukup cepat.

"Sepertinya kakakmu sudah menjemputmu. Ayo segera—"

"Apa yang Paman sukai?!" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba sebelum Ichigo beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Ichigo yang sudah berdiri itu hanya melihat Rukia dengan pandangan bingung sementara wajah gadis itu perlahan-lahan berubah kemerahan. Entahlah apa penyebab warna wajahnya yang perlahan berubah itu. Apa karena cuaca atau hal lainnya. Tapi mata Rukia tetap terfokus pada Ichigo dengan raut wajah yang begitu ingin tahu.

"Paman… belum mengatakannya, apa yang Paman sukai?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Nanti. Pada waktunya nanti, aku akan memberitahumu."

Dan Rukia merasa, jawaban itu tidak akan datang dalam waktu dekat ini.

***KIN***

Rukia sempat menceritakan duduk masalah dirinya dan Kurosaki-sensei, juga tentang masa lalu mereka pada Hinamori. Bisa ditebak seperti apa ekspresi Hinamori begitu tahu mengenai cerita itu. Rukia sudah menduganya memang, tapi Hinamori sangat senang begitu tahu jika ternyata Kurosaki-sensei adalah seseorang di masa kecil Rukia yang membuatnya pertama kali menyukai seorang laki-laki selain kakaknya sendiri.

Dan perlu diingat, Hinamori begitu bahagia karena sempat merasa khawatir pada Rukia yang selama ini sangat dingin pada laki-laki. Hinamori juga sempat berpikir jika Rukia mengalami gangguan jiwa pada masalah psikisnya. Atau lebih tepatnya orientasinya pada cinta. Dan ternyata semua itu bukan masalah lagi jika pada akhirnya Rukia mengakui bahwa selama 10 tahun ini, Kurosaki-sensei-lah yang disukainya sepenuh hati.

Rukia memang belum mengatakan perasaannya pada Ichigo. Hinamori juga begitu gatal ingin segera Rukia mengatakannya. Tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Mereka masih berstatus sebagai guru dan murid. Rasanya tidak benar bila Rukia mengatakannya seperti ini.

Lagipula… Rukia sudah mendapatkan waktu… kapan kira-kira Rukia bisa mengatakannya.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, kaki Rukia sudah dinyatakan sembuh. Sekarang kakaknya sudah lega bisa membiarkan Rukia kembali melakukan semuanya secara mandiri.

Bahkan Rukia sudah mulai melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa.

Terlambat.

Dan kembali menjadi incaran Aramaki-sensei!

Namun syukurlah, di selang waktu seperti itu, Ichigo tetap mempertahankan kata-katanya untuk memperlakukan Rukia sama seperti yang lain. Jika ada saatnya Ichigo harus menghukum Rukia, Ichigo tetap melakukannya. Dan Rukia sama sekali tidak keberatan akan hal itu jika memang Rukia salah.

Memang semenjak mereka sudah saling mengetahui satu sama lain, penantian selama 10 tahun terakhir ini sudah dibayar dengan pertemuan mereka kembali.

Tapi Rukia tak mengerti.

Karena hal itulah, akhirnya mereka semakin menjauh. Rukia merasa, selain Ichigo menjaga dirinya untuk tetap bersikap adil sebagai guru, rasanya Ichigo benar-benar jauh. Rukia juga tak mengerti kenapa, namun Rukia melihat Ichigo sekarang benar-benar asing.

Seperti halnya guru dan murid. Seperti itulah hubungan Rukia dan Ichigo sekarang. Ichigo juga tidak pernah lagi menyapa Rukia di luar sekolah. Dan sebenarnya terima kasih untuk itu akhirnya Rukia bisa terlepas dari kutukan siswi-siswi yang benci padanya karena insiden waktu itu.

Rukia tak mengerti. Sungguh… tapi Rukia juga tidak berani untuk menanyakan kenapa Ichigo tiba-tiba berubah sikap seperti itu. Atau sebenarnya hanya Rukia sendiri yang berpikir terlalu berlebihan akan hubungan Ichigo dan dirinya di masa lalu? Semuanya jadi terlihat buram sekarang.

Rasanya percuma, jika akhirnya Rukia tahu siapa Paman 10 tahun yang lalu itu jika pada akhirnya tidak memberikannya penjelasan.

Mereka semakin menjauh saja.

Bahkan nyaris seperti orang asing yang tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

***KIN***

"Osaka?" ulang Rukia.

"Iya, ada universitas bagus di sana selain Tokyo University. Aku juga lebih mudah untuk menjagamu, karena tugasku di Osaka akan lebih banyak. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua lebih banyak."

Sebentar lagi Rukia akan menghadapi ujian kelulusannya. Karena itu mulai sekarang Rukia juga harus memilih universitas lanjutannya. Pilihan awalnya memang Tokyo University, meski Rukia harus mengakui bahwa itu adalah pilihan tergalau karena _passing grade_ yang begitu mencekik itu. Rukia juga sudah memilih universitas negeri yang bagus di Tokyo bersama Hinamori yang memang tidak berminat sama sekali pada universitas paling bergengsi di Jepang itu. Katanya, Hinamori tidak ingin lagi berpikir keras. Dia ingin menikmati masa-masa menjadi mahasiswa dengan santai dan cepat selesai untuk segera mendapatkan pekerjaan. Dan Tokyo University bukanlah pilihan yang bagus.

Dan malam ini, Byakuya mengusulkan untuk salah satu universitas yang ada di Osaka. Yang itu artinya Rukia akan meninggalkan Tokyo dan Hinamori.

Juga… Ichigo.

Sebenarnya semenjak kejadian itu, hubungan Byakuya dan Ichigo sudah membaik meski mereka memang tidak pernah mau berhubungan lagi. Sepertinya masih ada jarak di antara mereka yang sulit untuk ditembus. Rukia mengerti itu, makanya Rukia juga tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur dalam masalah mereka.

Tapi… Osaka…

"Itu… Osaka… _Nii-sama_…" lirih Rukia.

"Memang kenapa dengan Osaka? Apa… kau tidak ingin meninggalkan Tokyo?"

"Meninggalkan Tokyo?" ulang Rukia.

"Atau… ada seseorang yang tidak ingin kau tinggalkan di sini?"

"Apa… maksud _Nii-sama_? Memangnya siapa yang tidak ingin aku tinggalkan?"

Byakuya hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mengelus rambut hitam Rukia.

"Pergilah tidur. Sudah malam."

Memangnya… siapa…

***KIN***

"Osaka? Itu bagus juga. Pergi saja."

Untuk pertama kalinya Rukia memberanikan diri untuk bertemu Ichigo di waktu jam istirahat meski harus sedikit diam-diam di gedung belakang sekolah. Rukia hanya tidak ingin ada anak lain yang iri dan mulai membuat gossip yang tidak-tidak mengenai mereka.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia.

Memang Rukia sebenarnya sedikit canggung saat mengatakan hal itu mengingat hubungan mereka yang tidak terlalu penting bahkan tidak terbilang dekat.

"Itukan pilihanmu, apakah aku harus memberikan keputusan soal pilihanmu sendiri?"

"Maksudku… aku—"

"Kau berhak menentukan masa depanmu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa yang berhak untuk menentukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Selama itu keinginanmu sendiri, tidak ada yang berhak untuk melarangnya. Kau sudah dewasa dan mampu melaksanakan tanggung jawabmu sendiri."

"Tapi setidaknya, _Sensei _bisa—"

"Memang… apa artinya aku untukmu, Kuchiki, sehingga kau memilihku untuk memutuskan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Apa artinya? Ichigo bertanya apa artinya?

Oh… Rukia memang bodoh.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku yang salah bertanya. Tidak seharusnya aku bertanya seperti ini pada orang yang sama sekali tidak peduli padaku!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Rukia langsung memilih pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Sekarang… apakah Rukia yang terlalu banyak berharap?

Bodoh!

Memang tak pernah sekali pun Ichigo mengatakan apapun mengenai perasaannya pada Rukia. Tidak pernah ada yang Ichigo katakan mengenai pertemuan mereka 10 tahun yang lalu. Ichigo juga tidak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai Rukia untuknya.

Lalu untuk apa si sialan itu berjanji kalau di luar sekolah mereka bisa seperti dulu?!

Semenjak hari itu, Rukia sama sekali mengacuhkan Ichigo. Walaupun Ichigo jelas ada di depannya, Rukia bersikap kalau tidak ada Ichigo di dekatnya. Mengajarpun, Rukia tetap cuek seperti biasa.

Hinamori sempat bertanya dengan Rukia mengenai sikapnya yang terlihat aneh dengan Ichigo. Meski begitu, Rukia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Yah, rasanya cukup sakit hati saat orang yang kau jaga selama 10 tahun di dalam hatimu malah bersikap seolah tak pernah ada yang terjadi.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi, Rukia menyetujui mengisi formulir pendaftaran universitas di Osaka bersama kakaknya. Rukia juga sudah mengikuti test-nya dan berhasil dengan baik. Sekarang dalam waktu dekat Rukia benar-benar akan pindah ke Osaka bersama sang kakak. Hinamori sudah Rukia beritahukan mengenai hal ini. Tentu saja Hinamori sedikit terkejut Rukia begitu tiba-tiba memutuskan semuanya, mengingat Hinamori adalah teman paling dekat Rukia selama SMA ini. Tapi Hinamori cukup senang karena selama Rukia ada di Osaka, Hinamori bisa mengunjungi Osaka dengan mudah. Sudah lama memang Hinamori ingin liburan ke tempat yang jauh dari Tokyo.

Hinamori juga sudah diterima dengan baik pada universitas pilihannya. Tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Dan hari ini adalah upacara kelulusan Rukia.

Banyak anak-anak lain beramai-ramai mengambil foto kenangan bersama teman-teman mereka. Ya, dan pemandangan paling heboh adalah Kurosaki Ichigo-sensei yang mendapatkan perhatian paling banyak. Sejak pagi setelah upacara kelulusan, banyak siswi-siswi yang mulai mengantri untuk mengambil foto kenangan bersama guru paling tampan di sekolah ini.

Mulai dari foto beramai-ramai sampai foto pasangan.

Benar-benar lucu melihatnya!

"Dasar!" geram Rukia.

"Cemburu?"

Rukia menoleh dengan cepat melihat Hinamori yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan dua buket bunga di pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" kilah Rukia.

"Hm, sangat jelas. Mau kupanggilkan? Kau mau berfoto juga dengan Kurosaki-sensei?"

"Hei! Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Aku bahkan malas sekali melihat orang itu!"

"Hm… berarti kalian masih bertengkar?"

"Kami tidak bertengkar! Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Kami bahkan bukan pasangan."

"Bukan pasangan karena kalian memang tidak mengatakan perasaan kalian yang sesungguhnya. Meskipun sikap Kurosaki-sensei memang agak aneh denganmu…"

"Sudah cukup! Aku pulang…"

"Heee?! Kenapa kau pulang? Kita masih ada acara untuk—"

Rukia tidak mendengarkan lagi kata-kata Hinamori.

Toh besok dirinya akan segera pergi dari sini.

Selamat tinggal Tokyo!

***KIN***

Malam ini, Rukia hanya duduk di depan meja belajarnya sambil memainkan lampu belajarnya saja. Segala keperluannya untuk besok sudah dipersiapkan.

_Bukan pasangan karena kalian memang tidak mengatakan perasaan kalian yang sesungguhnya._

Perasaan apa yang mesti dikatakan?

Ichigo bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai perasaan. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Ichigo sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun pada Rukia? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Ichigo hanya menganggap masa lalu mereka hanyalah masa kecil yang bodoh? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Ichigo tidak pernah ingin bertemu dengan Rukia?

Eh, tidak begitu. Kalau Ichigo tidak mau bertemu dengan Rukia, kenapa waktu itu dia mengatakan sudah menemukan Rukia? Apakah itu artinya Ichigo sempat mencari Rukia selama ini?

Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin untuk orang seperti Ichigo mau mencari gadis kecil 10 tahun yang lalu yang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya. Lagipula… ada apa dengan Rukia? Mereka hanya kebetulan bertemu di rumah sakit tanpa hubungan khusus.

Tok… tok…

Suara pintu yang diketuk dengan perlahan. Siapa?

"Belum tidur? Kau bisa bangun terlambat untuk penerbangan besok."

"_Nii-sama_?"

Rukia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Byakuya yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk Rukia.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai belum tidur selarut ini?"

"Ini baru saja pukul 9 malam. _Nii-sama_ sendiri belum tidur?" tanya Rukia.

"Ada yang harus kuselesaikan. Sebenarnya Rukia… ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Huh? Siapa yang mau bertemu denganku semalam ini?"

"Kau ingin menemuinya?"

"_Nii-sama_, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku, bagaimana aku bisa memberikan jawabannya?"

"Dia temanku 10 tahun yang lalu…"

Rukia langsung terdiam begitu mencerna kata-kata itu. Teman Byakuya 10 tahun yang lalu… kalau Rukia tidak salah menebak… apa mungkin orang itu…

"Kalau kau tidak ingin menemuinya aku akan—"

Belum sempat Byakuya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rukia langsung menggerakkan kakinya begitu terburu menerobos sang kakak yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Rukia. Tanpa benar-benar berpikir, Rukia segera keluar dari rumahnya untuk memastikan apakah yang dikatakan sang kakak benar adanya atau tidak.

Tapi, begitu membuka pintu rumahnya, jantung Rukia terasa berhenti berdetak. Napasnya sedikit sesak sehingga berkali-kali Rukia menarik napas panjang hanya untuk memasukkan oksigen ke dalam pernapasannya.

"_Sensei_?"

Ichigo yang saat itu berdiri di depan pagar rumah mereka, berbalik menghadap Rukia seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau belum tidur? Kata Byakuya penerbangan kalian besok pagi. Kau selalu terlambat bangun pagi, kenapa belum tidur?"

"_Sensei _sendiri… kenapa ingin menemuiku malam begini?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Byakuya karena kalian akan pindah ke Osaka. Jadi, sekalian saja aku ingin menemuimu juga. Oh ya, hari ini aku juga belum mengucapkan sesuatu padamu. Selamat atas kelulusanmu."

"Kalau _Sensei _hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu, aku menerimanya. Terima kasih, sekarang aku akan kembali masuk ke dalam."

"Rukia."

Rukia sedikit terkejut ketika Ichigo memanggil nama kecilnya.

Suara ini…

Ah ya, Ichigo 10 tahun yang lalu tidak tahu nama Rukia, jadi Ichigo dulu tidak pernah sekali pun memanggil namanya. Rukia juga tidak tahu nama Ichigo. Mereka hanya terhubung begitu saja. Seolah-olah ada benang yang tak kasat mata menyatukan mereka berdua. Mungkin dulu Rukia tidak pernah berpikir mengenai perasaannya pada Paman 10 tahun yang lalu itu. Tapi karena dulu Rukia terus menerus memikirkannya, tanpa sadar perasaan itu tumbuh begitu saja. Rukia tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi karena jawaban dari pertanyaan 10 tahun lalu yang tidak pernah terjawab itu membuat Rukia selalu memikirkannya.

"10 tahun ini… aku tidak pernah sekali pun lupa padamu," lanjut Ichigo.

Rukia hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kata guru sekolahnya itu.

"Setelah bertemu denganmu, kupikir kita bisa bicara seperti dulu lagi. Aku selalu merindukan sosok ceriamu seperti 10 tahun yang lalu itu. Tapi ternyata… kau sudah berubah."

"Apa Sensei berharap aku akan terus seperti anak kecil yang manja dan cengeng?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya berpikir… mungkin alasan kenapa kau begitu berubah karena… Ayahmu. Byakuya sedikit banyak bercerita tentang kehidupan kalian selama 10 tahun ini. Makanya… aku…"

"_Sensei _juga sudah berubah."

Ichigo terdiam mendengar kata-kata dari Rukia.

"_Sensei _juga sudah berubah. _Sensei _bukan Paman yang kukenal 10 tahun yang lalu. Paman 10 tahun yang lalu akan selalu ada di sisiku kapan saja. Mendengarkan semua ceritaku dan ada di pihakku. Sekarang _Sensei _bukan Paman itu lagi. Jadi, apa _Sensei _sudah menyadarinya? Kalau semua orang akan berubah."

"Rukia aku—"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa aku ini di mata _Sensei_? Apakah aku masih seperti anak berumur tujuh tahun yang cengeng dan manja?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena _Sensei _juga menanyakan hal yang sama denganku. Karena _Sensei _juga bertanya apa artinya _Sensei _untukku."

Entahlah, mungkin kalau bukan malam ini, Rukia tidak akan punya kesempatan lain lagi.

"Untuk seorang gadis sepertiku, yang memikirkan seorang laki-laki selama 10 tahun, apakah _Sensei _tidak tahu hal itu? Apakah selama ini _Sensei _selalu menganggapku anak kecil? Apa _Sensei _tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku akhirnya akan tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis? Dan _Sensei _malah bertanya apa artinya _Sensei _untukku?"

"Rukia? Kenapa kau—"

"Kupikir setelah bertemu _Sensei_, akan ada banyak hal yang bisa kukatakan. Ada banyak hal yang bisa kuceritakan pada _Sensei _seperti 10 tahun yang lalu. Tapi ternyata aku salah. _Sensei _tidak pernah memikirkanku."

"Aku memikirkanmu. Untuk apa aku mengatakan aku menemukanmu waktu itu kalau aku tidak pernah memikirkanmu?"

"Karena _Sensei _tidak peduli padaku. _Sensei _tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku. _Sensei _tidak pernah sekali pun bertanya tentangku. Ya… _Sensei _mungkin melakukan itu karena aku murid _Sensei_."

"Rukia—"

"_Sensei_, aku masuk dulu. Aku tidak mau terlambat untuk penerbangan besok. Selamat malam."

Rukia kemudian berbalik masuk.

Sejujurnya Rukia tidak berpikir mengenai apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Semuanya keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Bagaimana Rukia bisa berpikir kalau perasaannya sendiri tidak terkontrol seperti ini?

Rukia ingin Ichigo tahu apa yang dirasakannya, tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak pernah memberikan kepastian. Mungkinkah Ichigo memang tidak pernah memikirkan apapun mengenai Rukia?

Sedikit pun?

***KIN***

Byakuya tak menyinggung apapun soal semalam pada Rukia.

Bahkan ketika mereka sudah tiba di Osaka pun, Rukia tidak melihat Ichigo sama sekali. Memang sepertinya tidak sopan meninggalkan gurunya seperti tadi malam, tapi yang jelas Rukia tidak ada lagi hubungan dengan Ichigo. Toh Rukia sudah lulus dari sana.

Orang pertama yang Rukia kabari setelah dirinya tiba di Osaka adalah Hinamori. Senang rasanya bisa bercerita banyak hal dengan temannya itu.

Meski Rukia sebenarnya masih sedikit sedih mengenai kejadian semalam. Tapi sepertinya kalau tidak ada kabar begini, artinya Ichigo memang tidak pernah sekali pun memikirkan Rukia kan? Lalu kenapa Rukia harus memikirkannya?

Sialan!

Beberapa hari setelah di Osaka, Rukia banyak menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan sendiri mengelilingi Osaka. Ya, kakaknya tentu saja sibuk. Lagipula, kuliahnya baru akan dimulai satu minggu lagi. Ada banyak hal yang bisa Rukia lakukan selama ini. Yang tidak pernah dilakukannya di Tokyo.

Sebenarnya pagi ini Rukia ingin sekali bermalas-malasan di rumah saja. Tapi bel di rumahnya tak kunjung berhenti berbunyi di pagi seperti ini. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan tamu sialan ini?

Setengah mengantuk, Rukia membuka pintu.

Ternyata ada seorang kurir yang mengantar kartu pos pada Rukia.

Tidak ada nama dan alamat pengirim di sana. Hanya tertera tulisan yang sepertinya sebuah alamat.

Lalu simbol kelopak semanggi dan daun _maple_.

Buru-buru Rukia membalik gambar yang ada di kartu pos itu. Ya, itu adalah lukisan yang aneh. Sebuah pohon _maple _yang tumbuh beralaskan karpet dari kelopak semanggi.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Rukia segera menyiapkan diri dan mengambil taksi untuk menuju alamat yang dimaksud itu. Rukia memang tidak terlalu mengerti Osaka, jadi kalau paman taksi ini mau menyesatkan Rukia, jelas Rukia pasti 100 persen akan tersasar sendiri. Tapi begitu tiba di alamat yang dimaksud, Rukia bingung bukan main.

Di sana hanya ada padang rumput yang terbentang luas.

Rukia tidak yakin tempat apa ini, tapi bertanya pun Rukia sendiri tidak yakin karena Rukia memang tidak tahu alamat ini.

Perlahan-lahan Rukia berjalan menyusuri padang rumput ini. Tidak ada pohon apapun. Hanya terbentang luas rumput yang kehijauan. Tapi saat Rukia berjalan lebih jauh lagi, Rukia melihat sekumpulan ladang hijau yang agak aneh. Itu seperti tumpukan yang aneh karena Rukia yakin ladang hijau itu bukan hanya rumput semata. Dan benar saja, begitu mendekatinya, itu memang bukan hanya rumput.

"Terima kasih kau sudah datang lebih cepat dari dugaanku."

Rukia berbalik ke belakang. Sekali lagi matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Kau… kapan… kau muncul?"

"Aku selalu ada di belakangmu."

"Hah? Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana… bisa…?"

"Bagaimana? Kau suka tempat ini? Dulu 10 tahun yang lalu, gadis kecil cengeng dan manja pernah memberitahu padaku kalau dia ingin pergi ke padang rumput yang paling luas yang ada di bumi ini. Aku tidak tahu seluas apa padang rumput yang paling luas di bumi ini, tapi setidaknya aku sudah menemukan satu."

Tidak pernah memikirkan Rukia? Apakah… Rukia salah?

"Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu malam itu, tapi kau terus saja memotongku dengan perkataan yang aneh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan waktu itu, tapi yang jelas aku harus mengatur ulang semuanya di sini."

"Mengatur… apa?"

"Hm… kita mulai dari mana? Ah ya, apa kau merasa marah saat kau bertanya mengenai pilihanmu untuk pergi ke Osaka?"

"Eh?"

"Sejujurnya aku sedikit cemas ketika kau memilih pergi jauh dari Tokyo. Tapi aku juga tidak mau mempengaruhi keputusanmu hanya karena aku. Aku ingin kau mengambil sendiri jalan yang ingin kau tempuh agar kau tidak menyesal di kemudian hari. Aku juga tidak ingin mempengaruhi masa depan yang kau inginkan. Mengenai artinya kau untukku… tentu kau sangat berarti, Rukia. Aku mengatakan hal itu padamu karena aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan mengenaiku. Seharusnya aku lebih dulu menjelaskannya padamu, tapi aku takut mempengaruhi pikiranmu. Apalagi saat itu kau masih anak SMA dimana aku mengajar. Aku hanya tidak yakin… mungkinkah kau mau menyukai seseorang yang lebih tua 10 tahun darimu sepertiku?"

Rukia maju selangkah, kemudian selangkah lagi. Dan akhirnya Rukia benar-benar berjalan ke depan hingga tepat di depan Ichigo. Dan dalam sekali sentakan, Rukia menabrakkan dirinya kepada Ichigo sampai Ichigo sangat terkejut luar biasa.

"Bodoh! Kalau aku tidak menyukaimu mana mungkin aku menghabiskan 10 tahun dalam hidupku untuk memikirkanmu! Dasar _Sensei _bodoh!" pekik Rukia seraya menghamburkan air matanya. Entahlah, Rukia tidak berencana untuk menangis seperti ini, tapi mendengar kata-kata orang bodoh ini, tentu saja membuat Rukia terenyuh bukan main.

Ichigo tidak menganggapnya sekadar anak kecil. Ichigo juga tidak pernah melupakannya meski 10 tahun sudah berlalu. Tentu saja Rukia sangat terharu mendengarnya. Seharusnya untuk seukuran Ichigo, pria ini sudah memiliki seorang wanita untuk mendampinginya. Setidaknya seorang kekasih atau teman kencan saja. Tapi Rukia tidak pernah melihat _Sensei _ini memiliki seseorang seperti itu. Atau mungkin Rukia saja yang tidak tahu.

Setelah acara heboh itu, Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang _Sensei _karena mereka berdua memilih duduk di padang rumput luas ini. Rukia juga baru menyadari bahwa kumpulan rumput aneh yang dilihatnya tadi adalah segerombolan kelopak semanggi yang tumbuh begitu lebat.

"Apa yang _Sensei _lakukan di sini? Tidak mungkin kan untuk mengejarku?" kata Rukia.

"Memang tujuanku kemari untuk mengejarmu."

Rukia segera menjauh dari tempat sandarannya dan menatap penuh tanya pada Ichigo.

"Itu… bohong…? _Sensei _sedang ingin menggodaku ya?"

"Aku tidak minta kau percaya," jawab Ichigo cuek.

"Mana mungkin _Sensei _begitu nekat kemari hanya untuk menemuiku?!" gertak Rukia.

"Aku sudah menjadi pemuda nekat sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Jadi kalau hanya pergi ke Osaka untuk menemuimu, itu bukan salah satu kenekatan yang kulakukan."

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Iya, dia kan laki-laki. Ichigo bisa melakukan apa saja karena dia laki-laki. Bahkan jika Ichigo tidak nekat, mana mungkin Ichigo mengunjungi Rukia di rumah sakit pagi buta dan malam hari kalau dia tidak nekat, atau setidaknya sedikit waras.

"Ah ya, aku sudah mendengar semua cerita _Sensei _dari _Nii-sama_. Apakah… _Sensei _sebelumnya sudah mengenalku?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu."

"Lalu… kenapa _Sensei _selalu memikirkanku? Bukankah aku hanya anak kecil cerewet yang selalu mengganggu _Sensei _saat itu?"

"Mungkin kau tidak ingat, berkatmu 100 yen mengubah hidupku."

"Huh? 100 yen?"

"Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku benar-benar depresi luar biasa. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan karena kecelakaan yang kualami. Bahkan aku sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk menjadi atlit basket karena cidera itu. Di saat seperti itu, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengambil minuman dengan koin 100 yen-ku. Rasanya saat itu aku benar-benar putus asa dan tidak ingin hidup lagi."

Rukia diam mendengarkan semua kata-kata Ichigo saat itu.

"Lalu kau datang dan kembali mengambilkan 100 yen itu. Saat itu aku baru berpikir, seharusnya aku berusaha lebih keras lagi jika ingin mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Kuakui aku tidak pernah benar-benar berusaha dalam hidupku. Selama ini aku hanya berpikir apa yang kukerjakan tanpa berusaha pasti akan berhasil. Tapi ternyata, aku baru mengerti. Jika aku tidak berusaha, 100 yen saja aku tidak akan mendapatkannya. Saat kau berusaha mengambilkan minuman kaleng itu dengan caramu, aku baru memikirkan ulang semuanya. Bahwa, meskipun aku mengalami cidera yang bahkan mungkin bisa membuat kakiku lumpuh pun, aku masih bisa berusaha untuk tetap hidup."

"Dan sejak pertemuan denganmu, aku mulai merasa hidup lagi. Depresi yang kualami perlahan menghilang karena senyum ceriamu. Sejak itu aku merasa tidak sendiri lagi. Dan sejak itu aku mulai menyukaimu…"

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Menyingkir sejenak dari jarak duduknya dengan Ichigo.

"Berarti… _Sensei_… pedofil?" lirih Rukia.

"Hee? Apa katamu?! Tidak! Aku bukan pedofil! Apa yang kau pikirkan itu?!" balas Ichigo tak terima.

"_Sensei _mengatakan kalau _Sensei _menyukaiku sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Berarti _Sensei _kan suka pada anak umur tujuh tahun," jelas Rukia.

Ichigo menepuk dahinya dan menggeleng perlahan. Sepertinya Rukia memang tidak mengerti maksudnya Ichigo. Pedofil? Astaga, apa-apaan itu!

Segera saja Ichigo merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan Rukia sebuah kotak seukuran telapak tangannya pada Rukia. Sembari wajahnya menghadap ke arah berlawanan dengan Rukia, Ichigo menyodorkan kotak itu.

"Ini, aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu ya."

Rukia menerima kotak itu dengan kikuk. Ini kotak apa sih?

Begitu membukanya, Rukia terkejut karena menemukan beberapa helai kelopak semanggi yang memenuhi kotak itu.

"Ini…?"

"Di dalam kotak itu ada semanggi kelopak empat. Kalau kau menemukannya, kau beruntung," ujar Ichigo.

Memang sekali lihat Rukia hanya menemukan semanggi berkelopak tiga. Dengan sedikit bersemangat, Rukia mulai memilah-milah kelopak itu. Begitu banyak kelopak di dalam kotak ini sampai penuh sesak begini. Begitu mengambil satu kelopak, Rukia melihat ada yang janggal di sana. Begitu melihat lebih jelas lagi, ternyata ada sebuah kelopak yang tak biasa dari kelopak lainnya.

Kelopaknya memang berjumlah empat, tapi ini memiliki rantai kalung dan bersinar sangat cerah. Kelopaknya berwarna hijau dari batu mulia yang sangat indah.

"_Sensei_… ini… apa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Ah, kau berhasil menemukannya. Di antara semua kelopak itu, kau sudah menemukan semanggi berdaun empat. Kau sangat beruntung."

"Hee? Tapi ini…"

"Rukia, ayo kita menikah."

Hah?

Hah?

HAH?

"HAAAH?!" hanya itu yang terpikir di benak Rukia.

"Ayo kita menikah," ulang Ichigo.

"Eh, tapi… bagaimana dengan pekerjaan _Sensei_? Bukankah _Sensei_… Tokyo… dan…"

"Jawabanmu adalah keputusanku berikutnya mengenai pekerjaanku."

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

***KIN***

Astaga!

Atas dasar apa Ichigo berani melamar Rukia begitu hah?

Memangnya Ichigo tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan? Memangnya Rukia ini tidak…

Bukan… kenapa Ichigo mau melamar gadis seperti Rukia?

Karena Rukia tidak bisa memberikan jawabannya tadi siang, Rukia segera pulang ke rumahnya dan tidak keluar dari kamarnya hingga malam seperti ini. Byakuya sudah pulang dari tadi dan menanyakan Rukia. Tapi tetap saja kepalanya sekarang pusing bukan kepalang. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia bisa memikirkan semua itu? Rukia baru saja tamat sekolah! Rukia bahkan belum menginjakkan kakinya di bangku kuliah. Masa dia harus segera menikah?

Benar-benar tidak mungkin!

Kakaknya saja belum menikah, masa Rukia harus melangkahinya?

Bukannya Rukia tidak ingin menikah, tapi rasanya ini terlalu cepat. Seharusnya mereka kan bisa pacaran dulu, atau setidaknya… mengenal lebih jauh?

Argh! Kenapa jadi begini rumit sih?!

"Apa? Kau mau melamar Rukia?"

Jantung Rukia serasa melompat keluar.

Di Osaka ini memang rumah yang mereka tempati agak lebih sederhana dari yang di Tokyo. Jelas saja yang di Tokyo kan rumah ayah mereka, ini adalah rumah yang mereka sewa sebelum pindah ke rumah yang masih dibangun oleh Byakuya untuk mereka berdua kelak.

Tentu saja suara dari ruang tamu bisa terdengar ke kamar Rukia yang memang ada di dekatnya, tapi bukan itu masalahnya! Apa-apaan ini?

Buru-buru Rukia melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ruang tamu. Memang benar si bodoh berambut labu itu tengah berhadapan dengan Byakuya seperti tengah membicarakan hal yang serius.

Astaga!

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah memikirkan semua masak-masak. Mungkin alasan Rukia belum menjawab lamaranku karena kau. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk menanyakannya langsung padamu."

"Kurosaki, Rukia baru saja berusia 18 tahun, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa—"

"18 tahun sudah cukup untuk menikah."

Astaga! Kenapa jadi begini?

"Kau baru saja bertemu dengan Rukia. Bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba kau ingin menikah dengan gadis yang tidak kau kenal seperti itu?"

"Tidak, kami sudah bertemu 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan kami saling memikirkan selama 10 tahun, kurasa mengenal lebih dekat jauh lebih baik dilakukan setelah menikah. Bukan begitu?"

"_Sensei_! Apa yang _Sensei _lakukan di sini?" sela Rukia.

"Oh bagus, kau belum tidur? Aku sedang bertanya pada kakakmu karena kau terlihat bingung dengan pernyataanku tadi siang."

"Tentu saja bingung kalau ditanya tiba-tiba begitu!" sergah Rukia.

"Kalau begitu apa alasanmu tidak menjawab lamaranku tadi? Kalau soal perasaan, tidak mungkin kau tidak menyukaiku kalau kau memikirkanku selama 10 tahun kan?" ujar Ichigo.

"Itu… sebenarnya…"

"Rukia, apa benar kau menyukai orang ini?" sela Byakuya.

Rukia berbalik menghadap kakaknya dengan gugup.

"_Nii-sama_…?"

"Jawablah Rukia, apa benar kau menyukai Kurosaki?"

Rukia tidak ingin berbohong pada kakak satu-satunya ini. Keluarga satu-satunya. Mana mungkin Rukia bisa berbohong padanya. Tapi… bagaimana mungkin Rukia bisa…

"… ya, aku menyukai orang ini… apa… _Nii-sama_ marah padaku?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan marah padamu?"

Tiba-tiba, Rukia malah menangis saat kakaknya berkata begitu lembut pada Rukia. Kakaknya memang tidak pernah sekali pun marah pada Rukia apapun yang Rukia lakukan. Kakaknya selalu menyayangi Rukia dengan sepenuh hati seperti halnya Rukia menyayangi Byakuya sejak dulu. Dari kecil, Byakuya-lah yang Rukia paling sukai setelah ayahnya. Rukia tak pernah berpikir jika ada saatnya Rukia ternyata lebih menyukai orang lain daripada keluarganya. Orang sudah memenuhi seluruh relung hati dan pikirannya sejak 10 tahun terakhir ini…

"Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, aku tidak akan pernah marah padamu. Asal itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku tidak akan marah. Nah, sekarang… apa kau ingin menikah dengan Kurosaki?"

"Aku… tentu ingin menikah… tapi ada beberapa syarat yang ingin kuajukan pada _Sensei_!" kata Rukia tegas setelah membersihkan sisa tangisannya tadi.

Ichigo diam mendengarkan kata-kata dari gadis kesayangannya itu.

"Aku ingin menikah setelah aku menyelesaikan kuliahku. Dan aku… ingin melihat _Nii-sama_ menikah sebelum aku. _Nii-sama_ juga harus menikah. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. _Nii-sama_ harus menemui gadis yang _Nii-sama_ cintai untuk hidup bersamanya. Bukankah _Nii-sama_ sudah terlalu lama menyendiri?" ujar Rukia.

Byakuya diam agak lama. Ternyata…

Sambil tersenyum, Byakuya mengelus kepala Rukia dengan perlahan.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan… akan kupertimbangkan."

"Tapi… _Sensei_… pekerjaan _Sensei_…" kata Rukia pelan.

"Kau belum tahu? Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk meneruskan strata dua-ku di Osaka. Dan dalam waktu dekat aku akan dimutasi untuk sambil mengajar di sekolah di sini."

Hee?

Hee?

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

"Kenapa _Sensei _baru mengatakannya sekarang?! Aku bahkan mengira _Sensei _sengaja menyuruhku menjauh dari _Sensei_!" pekik Rukia tak terima.

"Sebenarnya aku diberitahu setelah kau mengatakan bahwa kau mengambil universitas di Osaka. Memangnya itu salahku?"

"Tentu saja salah _Sensei_! Semuanya salah _Sensei_!" amuk Rukia.

"Hei… kau bukan muridku lagi, kenapa masih memanggil _Sensei _padaku?"

"Habis… sudah terbiasa…" gumam Rukia.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memanggil namaku mulai dari sekarang."

"Eh? Boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh!"

"Kalau begitu… Ichi… go," lirih Rukia.

"Ehem… ini sudah larut, kenapa kau tidak pulang Kurosaki?" sela Byakuya.

Ichigo tertawa pelan ketika mendengar Byakuya mengatakan hal itu.

Yah, bukan tanpa alasan Byakuya mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya.

Melihat Rukia yang begitu… rasanya bukan alasan Byakuya untuk menolak Ichigo. Lagipula, hutang budi sebelum ini masih menghantui Byakuya. Mereka berhubungan toh jauh sebelum Byakuya mengatakan apapun pada Rukia. Mereka memang sudah diikat oleh takdir. Jadi… Byakuya mana mungkin bisa menghalangi takdir.

Karena selama ini, Byakuya hidup untuk melihat adik semata wayangnya bahagia.

Itu adalah pesan terakhir dari mendiang ayahnya.

***KIN***

**4 years later…**

Kalung semanggi itu menemani Rukia selama empat tahun terakhir ini.

Alasan kenapa Ichigo memilih semanggi karena semanggi merupakan lambang keberuntungan, dan Ichigo beruntung telah bertemu dengan Rukia.

Memiliki kekasih seorang guru memang bukan perkara mudah. Seringkali ketika Rukia berkencan dengan Ichigo, ada saja gadis-gadis dari sekolah Ichigo yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka dan mulai bertingkah genit. Rukia seringkali marah tanpa sebab. Yah, cemburu buta mungkin, tapi tetap saja Rukia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Tapi Rukia tahu, Ichigo tidak pernah menganggap mereka serius sekali pun salah satu dari mereka pernah menyatakan perasaannya dengan serius pada Ichigo.

Ichigo memang hanya serius pada satu gadis.

Segala tindakan nekatnya dilakukan untuk Rukia.

Setelah lulus dari universitasnya, dan Ichigo meraih gelar master-nya, tanpa membuang waktu lagi mereka segera melangsungkan pernikahan.

Seperti janjinya, Byakuya memang sudah menikah dengan gadis yang dicintainya. Rukia sangat senang mendapatkan kakak ipar perempuan yang begitu baik.

Karena itu… sekarang di sinilah Rukia terjebak.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Setelah menarik napas panjang, dan memantapkan hatinya, Rukia mengangguk tegas.

Byakuya mengulurkan tangannya, dan Rukia menggamit lengan sang kakak dengan senyum.

"_Nii-sama_, apa aku cantik?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja."

"Apa _Tou-sama_ akan senang melihatku menikah hari ini?"

"Pasti…"

Dan begitu pintu dibuka, Byakuya membimbing Rukia berjalan perlahan menuju altar pernikahan mereka berdua.

Di depan sana adalah pria masa depan Rukia. Pria yang akan berjanji sehidup semati dengan Rukia. Pria yang akan mencintai Rukia selamanya. Pria yang akan menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupnya hanya demi Rukia. Dan pria yang memberikan semua janjinya pada Rukia.

Begitu tiba di altar, Ichigo segera menyambut calon wanita masa depannya dengan suka cita. Membimbing wanita bergaun pengantin paling cantik di dunia ini menuju sumpah sehidup semati mereka.

Ketika pendeta membacakan janji suci mereka, Ichigo mulai berbisik pada pengantin miliknya.

"Kau menyesal menikah dengan pria yang lebih tua 10 tahun darimu?"

"Tidak, jika pria itu sangat tampan."

"Apa aku tampan?"

"Orang yang kusukai harus tampan. Karena kata temanku, sejak lahir aku sudah dikelilingi pria tampan, jadi pria yang akan kunikahi harus lebih tampan dari kakak dan ayahku."

"Ah~ berarti aku sangat tampan…"

Rukia hanya menoleh kepada calon suaminya itu. Pendeta telah membacakan janji mereka. Kini saatnya mereka berjanji satu sama lain.

"Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu seumur hidupku sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Terima kasih sudah pernah datang ke dalam hidupku.

Mengingatku selama 10 tahun di dalam hidupmu meski kita terpisah.

Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku ketika aku belum pernah mencintai orang lain.

"10 tahun memikirkanmu… 100 tahun mencintaimu… dan 1000 tahun mengenangmu…" tutup Ichigo.

**FIN**

_**28 September 2014**_

Halo semua maaf fic hadiah ini jadi sangat terlambat luar binasa… akhirnya bisa saya selesaikan.

Maaf jika ini kurang berkenan dan kepanjangan, sedikit kebablasan mengetiknya karena saya ingin menceritakan detil. Sejujurnya saya benar-benar blank saat diberikan ide ini karena ide seperti ini sudah banyak. Makanya susah memilih alur yang menarik.

Meski sudah terbiasa, semoga yang baca gak muntah karena udah 16k lebih yaa hehehe...

Read and Review please...

...

Terima kasih sudah berkenan baca fic ini.

Sign,

**Panitia Deathberry Challenge**.


End file.
